kitsune
by bubule
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, kitsune agé de 16 ans entre dans un nouveau lycée remplis de yokai, là-bas il vas faire des rencontres plus variés les une que les autres, retrouver une personne qui lui est chère puis trouver la personne qui changera toute sa vie.SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

_**Version corrigé !**_

Chapitre 1 :

Salut ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un Kitsune. Vous vous demandez surement ce que je suis vraiment ? Pour faire simple je suis un esprit renard. Et aujourd'hui je deviens un lycéen, je suis trop content car au collège je me faisais insulté et frapper par mes camarades de classe et même parles professeurs à cause de ma nature et de mon apparence.

Physiquement Je suis petit… quels euphémisme ! En faite je suis vraiment tout petit, je fais seulement 1m61.

1m61 C'est petit, mais c'est la taille maximal que peut atteindre un Kitsune, sinon mes cheveux sont de couleurs dorés et mes yeux sont de ciel pour l'instant je ressemble a une personne normal, enfin si on ce dit que même si je suis une rareté au japon, je suis normal, sauf que àla place d'avoir des oreilles semblable a tout humain normal, j'ai des oreilles de renard ainsi qu'une queue touffu, tout aussi blonde que mes cheveux, j'ai également trois fine marques sur chacune de mes joues, ressemblant à des moustaches.

Je suis super excité car je rentre au lycée, mais pas n'importe quel lycée, un lycée pour Yokaï !

Bon il faut que je trouve l'accueil pour savoir dans quelle chambre je suis.

« Bonjour monsieur

- Bonjour beau blond shsssss…

- Pourriez vous m'indiquer l'emplacement de l'accueil s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien ssssur, sssssssc'est le bâtiment en face.

- Merci au revoir. »

Je partis en courant, ce mec fait froid dans le dos, enfin j'ai été polis, si c'est un professeur, il m'aura pas dans le collimateur dès le début.

Une fois arrivé je me dirigeai vers la porte ou il était écris « renseignement », je frappai.

« Entrer !

- Bonjour madame.

- Bonjour jeune homme.

- Je suis nouveau, est il possible que vous m'indiquiez le numéro de ma chambre ?

- Bien sur, votre nom ?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bien, alors … A voila, Uzumaki Naruto chambre numéro 208, mais je dois vous prévenir, comme vous êtes de la basse élite vous n'êtes pas seul dans la chambre, vous partagerez la chambre avec un autre élève du même rang que vous.

_ C'est très bien, cela me feras de la compagnie.

- Vos affaires les plus grosses on été transportées dans votre chambre, avez-vous un familier ?

-Oui mais il ne vient que quand je l'appelle, ou quand il doit me délivrer des messages.

- De quelle race est-il ?

- C'est un renard.

- D'accord, même si la plupart des professeurs en on un, éviter de le faire venir pendant les cours, ce n'est pas très apprécié.

- D'accord, merci du renseignement.

-Vous saurez tout du règlement et de la vie dans l'établissement ce soir, la principale viendra vous voir a l'internat.

- Bien merci au revoir.

- Au revoir jeune homme. »

Je sortie de l'accueil et me dirigea vers les dortoirs.

Au faite vous me demander ce qu'est la basse élite et les familier, je vais vous expliqué.

Il y a plusieurs rang chez les Yokaïs.

En bas de la pyramide il y a les Yokaïs sans rang particulier, qui ne sont pas tout à fais humain, mais qui n'ont pas de grands pouvoirs ou de distinction physique, ce sont souvent des personnes naissant humain et qui découvre un petit don au cour de leur vie. Le dont n'est vraiment pas extravaguant mais pour êtres sûr de leur sécurité, ils viennent dans ce lycée. Leurs pouvoirs s'apparente plus à faire éclore des fleurs alors qu'elles viennent juste d'êtres planté, parler au animaux, prévoir la météo avec exactitude …

Ensuite, il y a les chimères, ce sont des personnes mi-homme mi-animaux, ils ont leurs sens sur développé selon l'animal dont ils portent les gènes : savoir nager rapidement, avoir un odorat sur-développer, une ouïe sur-développer … les chimères issus de famille ayant une ligner pur peuvent ce transformer en l'animal qu'elles abritent. Les gènes chimériques sont transmis de génération en génération, il est très rare qu'un nouveau né appartenant a une famille de chimère n'en sois pas un, dans c'est cas là il arrive que l'ancien de la famille les tues à la naissance ou ordonne à ce qu'on les ignorent, qu'on les délaissent, les maltraitent …

Après il y a les êtres mythiques, ils sont rares mais pas très puissant, et sont souvent inoffensif, malgré tout, a cause des compte sur eux, des idées faite par les écrivains qui ne sont pas toujours vraies, ils sont persécutés, chassés… On peut les retrouver dans la mythologie grecque, les comptes fantastiques, les anciens comptes japonais : comme les sirènes, les succubes, les géants …

J'appartiens au rand suivant, la basse élite.

Ce sont des esprits d'animaux sacrées ou de dieux peu puissant comme ceux des éléments, il n'y en a pas énormément non plus, nous avons une espérance de vie assez longue et notre âme ce réincarne après notre mort, ce n'est pas nous mais la personne a le même esprit en lui que nous avant notre mort. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'héréditaire, on a ce pouvoir quand on naît, souvent les membres de la basse élite sont surnommé par les humains : les enfants maudits, car ils perdent très souvent leurs parents dès le plus jeune âge. Les esprits d'animaux sacrés on un familier qui leur est destiné a leur naissance, ils peuvent êtres en permanence a nos coter, ou bien ils peuvent être invoqués quand on le souhaite. Le mien est un petit renardeau que j'ai nommé Kyubi.

Enfin au plus haut de la pyramide ce trouve les membres de la haute élite. Je ne connais que deux race qui en font partit, les phénix et la plus hautes race de toutes les Yokaï, les vampires. On sait très peu de chose sur eux car ils sont très mystérieux, les anciens dise que c'est la première race à êtres à parus sur terre, que les humains leur mille fois inferieure, que la naissance des autres rangs est dû au souillage de ce sang pur par les humains. Même si très peu de personne en connaisse, on dit qu'ils sont beau, riche, intelligent, puissant, que si ils le voulaient ils pourraient dominer le monde grâce a leur charme envoûtant. La haute élite à un régime de prince, les vampires encore plus. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer un membre de la haute élite.

Ça y est, je suis arrivé au dortoir, il est énorme, on dirait un mini château. La façade du bâtiment est recouverte de brique rouge, on peut voire du lierre grimper sur les pierres, donnant a la bâtisse un certain charme, un charme que j'apprécie énormément. Je rentre dans le bâtiment, Le hall est énorme, il est clair et propre, de grands escalier mène aux étages supérieur. Je les montes et arrive a mon étage, je cherche ma chambre.

« Alors … 200 … 202 … 204 … 206 … 208, la voila ! »

Je rentre dans la pièce et découvre une chambre magnifique, elle est grande et lumineuse, il ya de grande bais vitré sur tout un mur, elles mènent sur un grand balcon ayant une vue imprenable sur l'immense jardin derrière l'internat.

Les murs sont peints d'un doux orange, au sol il y a un parquet de couleur chocolat. La pièce est chaleureuse. Deux lit doubles encadre la porte, chacun avec une multitude de coussin dans les ton rouge, chacun avec une petite table de chevet où repose une lampe. Des bureaux en ébène, de belle manufacture était posé au pied de chaque lit. Il y a une porte au fond de la pièce, sur le mur de droite, je pense que c'est la salle de bain.

Vu que mon colocataire a commencé à installer ses affaires sur le lit de droite j'en déduis que le gauche serai le mien. Je pose mes affaires sur mon bureau et me jette sur mon lit.

« Il est moelleux…Les draps sente bon et ils sont doux, sa change des lits de l'orphelinat. Je me demande qui serai mon camarade de chambre, je sais qu'il a le même rang que moi, mais je ne connais ni son nom, ni son prénom. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien. »

Je fermais les yeux et allai m'endormir quand je sentis quelqu'un me secoué.

**Alors voici ma toute première fanfiction**

**Elle contient 20 chapitre qui sont déjà écris **

**J'espère quelle vous plairas **

**Ps : merci a ma beta lectrice que j'adore et qui a du souffrir devant toute mes fautes **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Version corrigé !**_

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

**Mianon : ravis que tu trouve le début intéressant. Pour ce qui est de la nature de sasuke, c'est tout vue, c'est déjà écris, mais je te dirais rien tu le découvriras dans les chapitre ^^**

**oOoOoOoOoO SASUNARU oOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 2 :

Je fermais les yeux et allai m'endormir quand je sentis quelqu'un me secoué.

« Mmmmmm…

- Et oh ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, on est attendu dans le hall dans un quart d'heure. »

J'allais me retourner pour faire face à mon interlocuteur quand sa voix me dit quelque chose. Je me retournai d'un coup et m'assis sur mon lit en voyant la personne devant moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de montrer une expression étonner.

« Gaara ?

- Oui ? »

Je lui sautai au coup, ce qui était assez comique car je ne touchais plus le sol.

« Ga-chan tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Naru ?

- Oui, ça fais longtemps que l'on ne c'est pas vu, tu es toujours le roi des bacs à sable ?

- Très drôle Naru, toi t'es toujours aussi mignon »

Je le lâchai et me mis à rougir.

« Ne dit pas ça !

- Mais c'est vrai tu es trop mignon, plus que quand tu étais petit. Par contre tu es toujours aussi petit.

- Mé heuuuu… Ce n'est même pas vrai j'ai pris 15 cm depuis la dernière fois.

- Peut être mais je fais toujours une tête et demi de plus que toi. Donc t'es toujours petit.

- J'y peux rien si les Kitsune arrête de grandir quand ils sont rendu a 1m61, et toi tu es trop grand !

- Mais oui, mais oui Naru.

- Bon je vais me changer, j'ai trop chaud avec ce pantalon. »

Je m'approchai de ma valise et sortit ma tenue préférée : un mini short noir, de grande chaussette a rayure blanche et noir, mon sweet noir avec le dessin du dieu renard en orange dans le dos et mes converse orange. Une fois habillé je sortis de la salle de bain et vis Gaara allonger sur mon lit, qui m'attendait. Je m'approchai de lui, le pris par les cheville et le tiras par terre.

« Et ! Gaara, tu as un lit je te signale. »

Il descendit de mon lit et alla s'affaler sur le sien, je m'allongeai sur le mien, quand je sentis un regard insistant.

« Quoi ?

- Fiuuuu, sexy ! Tu cherche une copine ? Sa devrais pas trop être difficile avec ces fringue là.

- Idiot ! Et puis les filles ne m'intéressent pas !

- Quoi !

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Les Kitsune sont des filles normalement

- Attend tu ne vas pas me sortir que t'es une fille !

- Nan ! Non, non je ne suis pas une fille ! Bon je te raconte. Normalement les Kitsune sont des femmes, mais vu que je suis un homme qui as une âme de Kitsune en lui, forcément il y a quelque changement…Comme les personnes ayant posséder cette âme avant moi, elles étaient toutes attirées par des hommes, et l'âme c'est habitué a êtres attirée par des hommes, donc j'ai toujours regardé la gente masculine, c'est normale pour moi, et vu que les Kitsune sont censé êtres les meilleures génitrices je peux porter des enfants. »

Après ma tirade, je vis que Gaara était sur les fesses au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

« Gaara ?

- T'es homo ?

- Oui, ça te dérange ?

- Nan puisque moi aussi, mais passons, on parle de toi la.

- …

- T'es homo, tu peux avoir des gosses …

- Je …

- T'es obligé de mettre des capotes à chaque fois alors ? »

Mon dieu il est beaucoup trop direct, je dois concurrencer les tomates …

« Qui te dit que je ne serais pas le dominant !

- Tu viens de me sortir que ta une âme de fille, une fille ce n'est pas très dominant, et puis vu ta taille tu l'aurais pas été de toute façon, en tout cas pas avec moi.

- Hein … ?

- Bon alors répond !

- Non ce n'est pas comme ça que sa ce passe.

- Quoi t'as déjà testé !

- Je non heuu … Je … Je suis encore … Vi… Vierge…

- Je préfère ça sinon j'aurais cassé la gueule à celui qui aurait osé voler ta pureté ! * le prend dans ses bras * je veux que tu reste pure toute ta vie, tu es trop mignon.

- Mais oui, mais oui, quand j'aurais trouvé mon âme sœur tu ne seras pas là pour m'en empêcher ! »

Je me dégageai de ses bras et commença à me mettre à courir dans la chambre, car l'auras que dégageai Gaara ne donnais pas envie de rester coller serrer à lui.

« Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

- Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et Gaara n'ayant pas vu venir le coup me fonça dessus, résultat je me retrouvais à plat ventre par terre, Gaara allonger sur mon dos.

« Dit moi Naru…

- Dégage d'abord t'es lourd !

- Pourtant j'aimais bien cette position moi.

- Pervers, aller part, t'es lourd et tu me fais mal.

- arrête de couiné tu m'exite !

- Gaara !

- Bon j'arrête, je rigole… quoi que …

- hein ? »

Gaara ce releva et alla s'assoir sur son lit, je me levais a mon tour et m'assis en tailleur en face de lui.

« Bon Naru dit moi.

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour avoir un gosse vu que t'es un mec et que tu n'as pas besoin de mettre de préservatif à chaque fois ?

besoin de mettre de préservatif à chaque fois ? »

Au mon dieu, je dois concurrencer les tomates, qu'elle question aussi ! Il est fou de me demander ça comme sa, il ne pouvait pas faire subtil ?

« Je …Euuu…Je… Oulala Gaara on va être en retard au rendez vous.

- Vas-y change de sujet…

- Mais je ne rigole pas !

- Ah ! Oui tu à raison tu me répondras après.

-Euuuu… on verras ! »

Il me prit le bras et on ce mis à courir dans les escaliers pour pouvoir arriver à temps dans le hall, là ou tout le monde était conviez. Quand nous fûmes arrivés la salle était pleine de pensionnaire, mais aucun professeur n'était en vue. Nous nous mîmes dans un petit coin un peu sur-élever ce qui me permettais de voir ce qui ce passais au centre.

« Ouf on est arrivé à temps.

- Oui, dit Gaara tu crois qu'il y a des membres de la haute élite dans cette pièce ou d'autre personne du même rang que nous ?

- Haute élite je ne pense pas, vu qu'ils ont un régime d'honneur, pour la basse élite on est que deux en seconde, donc deux dans cette salle.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Si tu te concentrais un peu tu le sentirais, vu que tout les membres de la basse élite sont des esprits on peu ce reconnaitre même si il y a des centaines de personne qui nous sépare dans la salle, quand on ce connais plus, que l'on est plus proche, on peu même établire un lien télépathique, tu ne l'as pas appris ?

- Nan je n'étais pas au courant ?

-Sinon les esprits animaux on des caractères physique bien distinct comme toi t'es mignonne petites oreilles et ta queue. Sinon les esprits des éléments sont obligé de porter un peu de leur éléments sur eu comme moi le sable.

- Et tu le mets où ? »

Gaara soupira puis me dit :

« Baka

- Je ne suis pas Baka, Baka toi-même !

- Ok ok, mon sable je le mets dans ma gourde, que j'ai sur mon dos, d'ailleurs elle est elle-même constitué de sable solidifié.

- Pourquoi tu te balade avec du sable ?

- Parce que c'est mon élément

- Et si ne t'en as pas tu fais quoi ?

- Si je me retrouve dans un endroit ou il n'y a pas au moins un gramme de sable, je meurt.

- Hein ! Garde ton truc sur toi tout le temps !

- tu t'inquiète pour moi Naru ?

- Bien sur, tu es mon ami ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille

« Moi aussi je t'aime Naru »

Sur le coup mes joues prennent une magnifique couleur pivoine.

Trois personnes entrent dans la pièce et l'une d'elle prend la parole :

« Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! »

Toute la salle ce tut, je détaillai bien chaque personne et eu un frisson quand mes yeux ce posa sur la dernière.

« Qu'es qu'il y a Naru tu as froid ?

- Non c'est la personne a la tête de serpent qui me fais peur, c'est lui qui m'a indiquer ou ce trouvais l'accueil mais il est trop bizarre.

- t'inquiète pas Naru, je suis là

- Mm oui merci

-Bonjour a tous je suis Tsunade la principale de ce lycée, voici Orochimaru professeur de SVT et d'histoire des Yokaïs, il sera le professeur principal des Yokaïs, des chimères et des êtres mythiques, puis je vous présente Temari professeur de pouvoir des Yokaïs et professeur principale de la basse élite et de la haute é sa fonction l'indique seul la basse élite et la haute élite l'aurons en cours.

Ne cherche pas les filles ! Il n'y a aucun membre de la haute élite dans cette pièce !

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de membre de la basssssse élite sssscette année, même si il y a un petit blond que j'aimerais bien croquer sh sh sh sh.

- Pervers !

- J'AIMERAIS UN PEU DE CALME, QUE JE PUISSE CONTINUER !

Bien donc je continue. Vous ne serez pas tous dans la même classe même si vous êtes peu cette année, il y aura quand même certain cours ou toute les seconde serons réunis. La basse et la haute élite aurons des matières en plus, mais il y aura moins d'heure de cours dans d'autre matière, ainsi que les êtres mythiques qui aurons cours, de grec, de latin et de japonais ancien.

Demain vous n'aurez pas cour, il y aura la cérémonie d'entrer des nouveaux élèves le matin et la répartition des classe, ensuite vous ferez la rencontre de vos nouveaux professeurs et selon le professeur qui vous donneras les détailles ce jour là, vous ferez diverses activités.

Pour ce qui est du dortoir, les repas son servis de 19h30 à couvre feu est à 22h00 pour tout le monde en semaine, le vendredi et le samedi soir il est autoriser jusqu'a minuit. Vous avez le droit de sortir en ville après les cours et le week-end, mais nous vous demandons de revenir avant le couvre feu. Le foyer est à disposition de 7h à 22h00 en semaine et de 7h00 à minuit le week-end.

Pour vos privilèges accorder selon votre rang vous verrez ça avec votre professeur principal le jour de la rentrer.

Il y a trois étages au dortoir, le premier est réserver aux Yokaï, aux chimères et aux êtres mythiques. Le deuxième est réserver à la basse élite, il n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de s'introduire dans les chambres car ils le sauront immédiatement grâce a leur pouvoir. Le troisième étage est réserver a la haute élite, n'essayer même pas d'y pénétrer, la porte qui mène au couloire qui donne aux chambres ne s'ouvre que si vous êtes en présence d'un membre de la haute élite ou si vous avez un passe donner par l'un d'eux.

Sur ce, si vous avez des questions vous pouvez demander à moi ou à vos professeur principal.

Bonne soirée, à demain. »

La salle ce vida peu à peu et nous en sortîmes cote à cote.

« On est sur d'êtres dans la même classe à au moins un cour

- M'oui mais j'espère qu'on sera ensemble dans tout les cours Ga-chan.

- Oui moi aussi Naru. Bon il nous reste 2 heures avants d'aller manger, on fait quoi ?

-On va au foyer ? J'ai envie de regarder un film.

- T'es sur que tu veux aller au foyer ?

- Pourquoi ?

-T'es sur de vouloir te faire remarqué dès le premier jour ? Je pense que tu vas pas mal attirer l'attention en classe au début, donc profite d'aujourd'hui pour êtres au calme.

- Pourquoi je me ferais remarquer ?

- T'en as vu beaucoup toi des personnes ce baladant avec des oreilles et une queue d'origine animal ?

- Non c'est vrai et puis je n'aime pas vraiment la foule, donc on fait quoi ?

- On va regarder un film.

- Mais tu as dit que …

- On va regarder un film sur l'écran plat, avec le magnifique lecteur blue ray Dvd qu'on a dans notre chambre.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ! »

Gaara ricana puis répondit :

« Je ne sais pas … peut être que je voulais t'embêter ?

- Je te déteste !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Naru. Bon on y va ?

- Le premier arrivé donne un gage à l'autre !

- Ok partit ! »

Je commençai à courir tout en sautant dix marche par dix, en faite on aurait dit un petit renardeau qui as peur de son poursuivant, mais bon si sa peur peut me faire gagner, je tournais la tête pour narguer Gaara, quand je vis qu'il commençait a ce décomposer, a la place de son corps, un amas de sable ce dirigeais vers notre chambre. Je savais que j'allais perdre car dans à peine deux seconde il ce serais re-matérialiser dans la chambre. J'accélérai et arriva en trombe dans la chambre, Gaara était allongé tranquillement sur son lit.

« J'ai gagné

- Pffffff Tricheur !

- Arrête de boudé et viens t'asseoir a coter de moi pour regarder le film

- Moui »

Je me dirigeai vers son lit car il a pris tout les coussins pour les mettre sur son lit.

« Au faite

- Mm ?

- J'ai gagné, je dois te donner un gage.

- zut, j'espérais que tu es oublié…

- je ne m'appelle pas Naruto, moi.

- Et oh tu insinue quoi là ? »

J'étais allongé sur le lit, l'amas de coussin dans le dos. Je vis Gaara ce rapprocher et bloquer mes poignet de ses main, il se retrouvait à califourchon au dessus de moi, nos visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Gaara qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Mon gage c'est …

- Ton gage c'est quo… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il avait profité du faite que j'ai la bouche ouverte pour m'embrasser. Sous le choque je ne bougeai pas et le laissa faire, quand il demanda l'accès a ma bouche en me mordillant la lèvre inferieure, je me laissai même faire. Il pénétra dans ma cavité buccal et commença un ballet langoureux et passionné, je fermis les yeux et me laissas porter par ces sensation nouvelle. Nous dûmes rompre le baiser par manque d'oxygène, Gaara me regarda avec un regard nouveau, un regard avec un mélange de plusieurs sentiments inconnus. Je repris ma respiration et lui demandas :

« Pour… Pourquoi tu … Tu m'as… Embrassé ? »

**OOoOoOoOoOoO SASUNARU oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voila le chapitre 2**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus**

**J'ai du mettre ensemble le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3 car je trouvais le chapitre 2 vraiment très cours, mais je posterais quand même un nouveaux chapitre la semaine prochaine. (Je suis trop sympa XD)**

**N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, sa fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**ps : merci a ma beta lectrice ! Vous devriez lui dire merci aussi elle vous sauve de toutes mes fautes **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Pour… Pourquoi tu … Tu m'as… Embrassé ? »

- Bah pour le gage.

- Mais pourquoi tu as choisie ce gage là ?

- bas j'avais envie.

- Mais …

_ Tai toi sa commence ! »

Je me rassois et il me tire d'un coup sec le bras, résultat je me retrouve à moitié allonger sur Gaara, ma tête sur son torse et ma jambe droite entre les siennes. Je retire ma jambe de son emplacement et vas pour me remettre a ma positions initial, quand je senti un bras ce resserrer autour de ma taille m'empêchant tout mouvement.

« Gaara ?

- Mm ?

- Tu peux enlever ton bras s'il te plaît ?

- Nan.

-Pourquoi ?

- Il est bien ou il est.

- Peu être mais moi je ne trouve pas.

- Mm.

- Et arrête de me caresser !

- Mm.

-Ne descend pas plus bas sinon tu auras des problèmes ! »

Je sentis la main de Gaara descendre de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver à la limite de mon short, qu'il ce fit un plaisir de franchir, jusqu'à pénétrer de quelque centimètre dans mon boxer tout en faisant des arabesques du bout des doigts. J'en frissonnais tellement c'étai bon mais je voulais découvrir ça avec mon âme sœur, même si j'aime beaucoup ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ! Comme il continuait le voyage de sa main je le mordis dans le cou, ce qui le fit retirer son membre de mon caleçon.

« Nan mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu le cou ?

- C'était le plus près de ma bouche.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi tu ma mordu ? »

J'utilisai l'inattention de Gaara pour repousser son bras, me remettre assis et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! C'est de ta faute avec ta main baladeuse !

- Tu aimais pourtant.

- Peu être, mais je t'ai dit que je voulais faire ça avec mon âme sœur.

- Et si tu ne la trouve pas ?

- Je resterais vierge toute ma vie.

- Baka !

- Quoi ! Je ne suis pas un baka, baka toi-même !

- Pfuu… tu étais a deux doigt de bandé… »

Sur le coup je me stoppai nette et devin écarlate, il est trop nonchalant pour moi. Comment il peut sortir des trucs pareil sans que ça le gène ?

« Sa y est ta fini ta crise ?

- Nan !

- Et si je m'excuse et te touche plus ?

- Ok. »

Je me rassis, mais Gaara qui apparemment n'étais pas du même avis que moi me repris par les hanche et me tiras vers lui, donc je me retrouvais encore la tête sur son torse.

« Gaara …

- J'aime bien cette position, et puis tu es tout chaud c'est agréable. Tu reste comme ça pour regarder le film !

- Gaara…

- Je ne te touche pas promis !

- Ok… »

Et voila j'utilise Gaara comme oreiller et lui ce sert de moi comme radiateur. Enfin bon si il ne me touche pas sa me vas. Il a mis un film sur un mec qui doit faire je sais plus trop quoi en 24h je crois, enfin je ne suis pas le film quoi. Je m'installe plus sur le torse de Gaara, c'est qu'il est super confortable ! A force d'écouter le battement régulier de son cœur, je fini par m'endormir.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard :

« Naru…

- …

- Naru aller debout !

- Mm…

-Naru faut aller manger !

- …Mm …Nan

- Lève-toi ou je te viole, et je te garantis que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquerait. »

Sur le coup je me réveillais d'un coup et me retrouva à quelque centimètre des lèvres de Gaara qui avais changé nos places pour me réveiller et qui ce retrouvait a califourchon au dessus de moi.

« Gaara Quesque tu fais ?

- Sa ne ce voit pas, j'allais commencer à mettre ma menace a exécution, bouge pas je continue. »

Rouge pivoine, je plaquai ma main sur les lèvres de Gaara et le repoussa.

« Vien on vas manger.

- Zut ! »

Je commençai à marcher vers la sortie, je n'ai jamais été du réveille, donc je suivais Gaara au radar, Je n'étais tellement pas réveiller que je loupai une marche et je me retrouvai à plat ventre sur le palier du premier étage. Enfin je n'étais pas vraiment par terre, Gaara m'avais rattrapé in-extrémiste, donc je me retrouvais pour la énième fois de la journée allonger sur lui.

Gaara qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits me regardait avec étonnement.

« Quesque tu fais ? »

En même temps je m'étais relevé sur mes coude et ma tête ce trouvais parallèle à la sienne.

« Je me suis foulé la cheville.

- Et ?

- J'attends que sa guérisse.

- Et tu vas rester combien de temps comme ça ? Non que sa me gène, on peut faire plein de chose dans cette position.

- Pervers !

- Donc ?

- 30 Seconde et c'est bon.

-Ok. »

Je ne le vis pas venir, je sentis quelque chose de doux sur mes lèvres, Gaara m'avais pris dans ses bras et m'embrassais, tout en ce relevant, d'un chaste baiser. Une fois remis debout il desserra son emprise et brisa le baiser. Ce baiser me rappelait le premier qu'il m'avait offert en maternelle.

Flash back:

« Sniff…sniff…sniff…sniff…

- Ne ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

-Je suis … Pas … Pas normal …Snif.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- J'ai une queue et mes oreilles ne sont pas comme les autres enfants, ils disent que je ne suis pas normal… snif …snif. »

Tout d'un coup je sentis quelque chose de doux et chaud sur mes lèvres, le choc fus, que mes larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. La personne devant moi ce retiras et me regarda, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Tu es beaucoup plus joli, quand tu ne pleure plus, et puis moi, t'es oreilles je les trouve trop mignonnes.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, aller viens jouer avec moi ! Au faite comment tu t'appelle ?

- Naruto

- C'est joli naruto, je t'appellerais Naru, moi c'est Gaara, mais on m'appelle le roi du sable aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vient je te montre. »

Je suivis Gaara vers le plus grand bac à sable de la cour, IL s'approchai du bort et me demanda :

« Tu préfères un château ou une maison ?

- Un château ! »

Et là sous mes yeux, comme par magie un mini château en sable ce dressai devants nous.

« Tu vient ?

- Oui.

- J'ai fais trois pièce. Une sorte de cuisine, un salon et une chambre.

- Tu es incroyable ! Tu as même fait des meubles !

- Oui, je serais le prince et tu seras ma princesse !

- D'accord.

- Vien on va faire notre sieste dans la chambre. »

Je le suivis dans « la chambre » ou trônais un lit ou nous pouvions dormir facilement a deux. Gaara s'allongea et me pris dans ses bras, il m'embrasse le front et nous nous endormîmes tout les deux.

Fin flash back.

Je repris mes esprit et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé cette fois ?

_**A SUIVRE…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO SASUNARU OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**RAR :**_

**Mianon**** : sa ce n'est pas juste pour toi , c'est que tu a lu le chapitre 1 pile le jour ou je comptais mettre le 2 ^^**

**Pour ce qui est du gaara possessif je pense que ça ce comprend mieux au fil de l'histoire.**

**Tes intuitions pour oroshimaru et naru…. C'est peu êtres possible … mais je ne dis rien ! ^-^**

**Fan :**** d'accord je ne te dirais pas que naru sortiras pas avec gaara avant sasu …**

**Pour ce qui est de l'histoire du premier baiser de naru … bas je crois que tu sais maintenant XD**

**Moi : sasuke vampire ? Intéressant …très intéressant …**

**Merci également à loloppop,** **Gayel,** **mimi, Sakura-Chan pour leur review ^^**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison ect, ect dans les deux premier chapitre, mais sa y est j'ai une beta lectrice, donc normalement il n'y a pas trop de faute ^^**

**Franchement vous pouvez la remerciez **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous continuerez à me laisser toute ces reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et qui, pour certain m'aide à améliorer les chapitre ^^**

**Bubule (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou a tous ! Voici mon nouveaux chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé cette fois ?

- Bisou magique.

- …

- Tu n'as plus mal ? Non ?

- Si, Si sa vas mieux …

- Je suis trop fort ! »

Je me relevai et tendis la main à Gaara pour l'aider à ce relevé. Une fois remis sur pied nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la cantine.

« Qu'es qu'il t'arrive Naru ?

- Hein ?

- Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Quesque tu ressens pour moi ?

- je t'adore, tu es mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami.

-C'est tout ?

- Heu … Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasse alors ? Tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

- Non, tu sais bien que nous on peut tomber amoureux une seul fois dans notre vie, et vue que l'on est de la même espèce de Yokai si tu étais mon âme sœur tu le sentirais.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'embrasse, tu me touche, alors que je t'ai dit que je voulais découvrir ça avec mon âme sœur ?

- Je … Heuuuu … »

Là pour la première fois je vis les joues de Gaara prendre une jolie teinte rosé.

« Je … Quand je t4ai revus … je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais le petit kitsune qui était mon meilleur ami en maternelle et début de primaire. A cette époque tu étais mignon, gentil, mais les souvenir que j'avais de toi ne mon jamais rien fais, a part m'apporter une grande nostalgie. Alors que quand je t'ai vue, plus tôt dans l'après midi, la vision que j'ai eu de toi m'a chambouler, tu n'étais pas seulement mignon, mais sexy et envoutant, un vrai appelle au viol.

- Que !... Mais Quesque tu raconte !

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu n'es pas devenue mon âme sœur, mais tu représente mon fantasme sexuel suprême.

- quoi ?

- Je vais t'expliqué, nous les esprits des éléments nous avons certaine particularité, comme ta spécialité à faire des gosses, qui est étrange d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, nous les Yokai des éléments, comme vous les Kitsune, ne pouvons aimer d'amour qu'une seul personne dans toute notre vie, comme chaque être vivant nous avons des critères pour nos partenaire et la personne qui possède le plus des critères choisie, deviens, si ce n'est pas notre âme sœur, notre fantasme. Ces la personne dont on aura le plus d'attirance sexuel, en attendant de trouver notre âme sœur. Une fois l'âme sœur trouvé on ne peut ressentir d'attirance sexuel que envers cette personne, ainsi que du plaisir lors de rapport avec cette personne.

- Si je comprends bien je serais devenu ton fantasme ?

- Oui. Les petits blonds, chétif, complètement soumis et qui ce balade en ayant l'air d'avoir une pancarte ou il y aurait marqué « prenez-moi avec fougue ! » dans le dos, c'est vrai que c'est mon type.

- Mais Gaara, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, moi.

- Alors j'attendrais, encore et encore tout en essayant chaque jour d'arriver à mes fins.

- Quoi ! Tu vas continuer ton harcèlement sexuel ?

- Qui sais …

- Gaara !

- Aller Vien on va manger.

- Mmm… »

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, car nous nous étions arrêter en plein milieu pour parler. Une fois arriver a la cantine nous prîmes chacun un plateau et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le self.

« Bonsoir que voulez vous ?

- Heuuuu, y'a des ramen ?

- Oui ce soir nous avons des ramen au miso et au bœuf.

- Alors je vais prendre un bol au miso et deux au bœuf !

- Naru on est le soir, et le soir on n'est pas censé manger autant que le midi.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je ne prends que trois bols au lieu de six.

- Pfff … Désespèrent.

- Voilà, trois bols de ramen. Et pour vous ce seras quoi ?

- Des onigiri sa suffiras. »

Une fois nos commande reçu nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table vide au font de la salle. Nous nous asseyions puis je demandai :

« C'est moi ou toute la salle me regarde ?

- C'est toi, ne fais pas attention.

- Heu OK. »

Nous commençâmes à manger quand quelqu'un vint nous voir.

« Es… Excuser moi…, Je peux … M'asseoir ici ?

- Bien sur.

- Merci , Vous êtes en seconde ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Aussi, je m'appelle Hinata et vous ?

- je m'appelle Naruto et lui c'est Garra enchanté.

- Mmm …

- Moi aussi, je suis contente, vous voulez bien êtres mes amis ?

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.

- Alors on sera t'es premiers, Hina-chan »

Nous continuâmes à manger, Gaara ignorais parfaitement Hinata, et nous nous amusions à nous raconter des blagues. La timidité de départ d'Hinata c'était complètement envolé, cela me faisais plaisir, car cela voulais dire qu'elle était bien avec moi. Hinata nous a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, mais moi a part Gaara, je n'en ai pas eu non plus.

« Dit Naru … Euh, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Oui, oui.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur, vas-y.

- Tes oreilles … Elles sont vraies on fausses ?

- Ce sont mes vraies oreilles, pourquoi elles te dérange ?

- Non, Non … Je te trouve… Je te trouve trop mignon avec.

- Merci, j'ai eu beaucoup de problème a cause d'elles, cela me fais plaisir que tu ne me rejette pas pour ça.

- Au faite vous êtes quelle type de Yokai ?

- Garra et moi appartenons à la basse élite il est un esprit des éléments et moi je suis un Kitsune.

- je n'en avais jamais rencontré. Moi je suis … »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que …

« HINATA ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps et nous vîmes un homme assez grand, une peau et des yeux identique à Hinata, venir vers nous.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Neiji- Ni-san ?

- Pourquoi tu es partie de ta chambre sans me prévenir ! Tu m'a fais peur, je t'ai cherchée partout !

- Si je t'avais dit que je voulais aller manger a la cantine tu me l'aurais interdit.

- Parfaitement ! Quesque tu fais ici ? Si tu avais faim tu avais qu'as passé un coup de fil et sa aurais été livré dans ta chambre !

- Je voulais me faire des amis, parce que je n'en ai jamais eu à cause de toi et de mon rang.

- Bien sur, on fait partit de la haute élite on est rare il faut rester à l'écart des autres pour notre sécurité !

- Et bien je veux me faire des amis même si il on trois rang en dessous du mien, et puis je peux très bien me protéger toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

- Si, tu es encore jeune et tu ne maitrise pas encore tout t'es pouvoir. Et puis tu es un phénix de lune tu es encore plus rare que moi, je dois te protéger !

- Tu sais quoi tu me saoul!

- C'est toi qui …

- Neii ! Tait toi tu me file la migraine ! »

Je me tournai vers la personne qui venais d'arriver, et la sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mon cœur s'accéléras et je sombrai.

**OoOoOoOoOoO SASUNARU OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?**

_**RAR :**_

_**Momo :**_** je sais qu'il sont cours mais je les écrivais pour mon blog avant et j'avais pas trop le temps d'en faire de très très long, du coup j'ai pas super envie de modifier mes chapitres pour qu'il soit plus long, je préfère qu'ils restent comme ils sont.**

_**Moi : **_**moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le flash back, au début je l'avais pas prévus et quand j'ai écris ce chapitre j'était dans ma période « j'adore les truc trop mignon » ( je suis toujours en plein de dedans XD) du coup j'ai eu envie de le faire ^^.**

_**Mianon : **_**j'ai transmis à ma beta lectrice, elle était contente que sont travaille sois reconnue ^^**

_**Fan : **_**oui tout est fait exprès, je suis très sadique XD et ne t'inquiète pas les lectrice qui râle tout le temps j'ai l'habitude, moi-même je râle tout le temps quand je laisse des reviews XD en tout cas je suis ravis que tu aime cette fiction ^^**

_**Mimi :**_** tu fantasme sur sasuke ? attention, si sa ce trouve c'est un connard prétentieux et imbus de lui-même, enfin sa tu le verras plus tard… pour ce qui est du gaanaru je suis désoler mais il y en a , pas beaucoup mais si tu veux continuer a me suivre tu vas devoir passer par la … dsl **

**Sinon merci a tous pour vos reviews et j'espère tous vous revoir dans mes prochains chapitre, et qu'ils vous plairont toujours. N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis, toute les critiques sont bonne a prendre (sauf bien sur quand elles sont parsemer d'insulte)**

**Reviews ?**

**Bisous a tous(tes) (j'ai des lecteurs ?)**

**Bubule (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

« - Neii ! Tait toi tu me file la migraine ! »

Je me tournai vers la personne qui venais d'arriver, et la sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mon cœur s'accéléras et je sombrai.

« Narutoooooooo… »

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer, mon cœur ces accélérer tout d'un coup, ma vue c'est brouiller et j'avais l'impression que plein de papillon dansaient dans mon ventre. Je redescendais peu à peu sur terre une douce chaleur provenant de mon dos et de mon ventre me réchauffais. J'ouvris les yeux et distingua entre les méandres de mon sommeil la décoration de la chambre que je partage avec Gaara. Une fois toutes mes idées retrouvées je remarquai que j'étais dans les bras de Gaara, plus précisément, j'avais ma tête sur son torse et ses bras musclés me serraient contre lui comme si il voulait me protéger de tous danger. Je bougeai un peu la tête et vis que la chaleur provenant de mon dos n'était autre que, la fille que nous avions rencontré quelques minutes plutôt, enfin vu le peu de lumière présente dans la pièce, je dirais plutôt quelques heures. Hinata c'était endormis sur le coter, collé a mon dos, sa tête proche de celle de Gaara et son bras posé sur ma taille. Je voulu bougé pour changer de position car celle que j'avais était particulièrement inconfortable. A peine avais-je bougé d'un centimètre que Gaara et Hinata ce réveillèrent

« Naru ?

- Euh … Oui ?

-Tu vas mieux, Naru-chan, tu ma fais drôlement peur. »

Hinata me serras dans ses bras. Après quelque secondes je demandai :

« Euh … Qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé je n'ai pas trop compris.

- Nous non plus Naru, tout d'un coup tu es devenu tout blanc et puis pouf tu t'es évanouis, J'ai réussis à amortir ta chute avec mon sable, sinon tu aurais eu une belle commotion cérébrale.

- Merci Gaara.

- Qu'es qu'il t'est arrivé Naru-chan ?

- Je ne sais pas trop … mon cœur c'est mis à battre rapidement, d'un seul coup, J'avais de drôle de sensation dans le ventre comme si des milliers de papillon volaient dans mon ventre, ou comme si ils y avaient organisé le feu d'artifice du 14 juillet, puis après … Plus rien, et je me réveille là. »

Je regardai Hinata.

« Oh… Je ne peux pas t'aider là Naru-chan j'ai jamais ressentis ça de toute ma vie. Et toi Gaara-kun ?

- …

- Gaara ?

- Naru, je crois savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Ah bon ? Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Non mais j'ai connue quelqu'un qui à eu la même sensation.

- Et ?

- Naru, ce que je vais te dire vas changer toute ta vie.

- Gaara-kun tu commence à me faire peur, il n'est pas malade au moins ?

- Nan mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

-Ah bon ?

- Naru a trouvé son âme sœur.

- Mais c'est magnifique, tu te rends compte Naru-chan tu as trouvé la personne qui t'était destiné. »

Hinata sautais limite de joie, moi j'était partager entre la joie et l'appréhension

« Non Hinata-chan ce n'est pas magnifique.

- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'expliqué. Chez les Kitsune, trouver son âme sœur peut être la chose la plus belle qui leur arrive dans leur vie, comme sa peut être la plus horrible. Un Kitsune ne peut tomber amoureux qu'une seul fois dans toute sa vie, aimer son âme sœur. La personne désigné est l'âme sœur du Kitsune et il ne peut aimer que celle-ci, mais le Kitsune, n'est pas forcément l'âme sœur de cette personne. Il est arrivé des cas ou des Kistunes trouve leur âme sœur, mais leur âme sœur ne les aime pas, voir les rejettent, dans c'est cas la ils sont obligé de vivre toute leur vie seul, de ressentir un amour qui ne seras jamais partagé il est rare qu'un Kitsune ne pouvant vivre avec son âme sœur ne ce suicide pas.

- Mais c'est horrible, Naru-chan je vais tout faire pour que ton âme sœur t'aime aussi et que vous viviez le parfaite amour ! D'ailleurs c'est qui ton âme sœur ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, je ne savais même pas que c'était ça qui m'arrivais, quand je me suis évanouis.

- Bon alors on va te le trouver et il va t'aimer a en mourir, je te le promets !

- Merci Hinata-chan

- Bon alors, déjà ton âme sœur c'est un garçon ou une fille … Il faut déjà savoir ça …

- Cherche pas dans les filles, c'est forcément un garçon.

-Bas pourquoi tu dis ça Gaara-kun ?

- Euh… Hinata tu devrais aller dormir dans ta chambre, il faut être en forme pour commencer l'enquête demain et puis si ton cousin ne te voit pas dans ton lit tu vas avoir des problèmes.

- Oui tu as raison, tu me diras sa demain. Bonne nuit les garçons !

- Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit Hinata-chan.

- Sa va Naru ?

- Mmm ? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Comme quand on était petit ?

- D'accord mais juste ce soir. »

Je me levai du lit à Gaara, pris mes affaires pour dormir et alla me changer dans la salle de bain. Mon pyjama était constitué d'un petit short et d'un grand T-shirt, noir chacun. Une fois prêt, je rejoignis Gaara dans son lit, je me glissai dans les couvertures et comme cet après midi il me prit par la taille et mis ma tête sur son torse.

« Je repensai à un truc Naru …

- Quoi ?

- A notre conversation de cette après midi.

- Laquelle ?

- La première.

-Et ?

- Il y a un truc que tu ne mas pas expliqué, en faite tu a carrément changer de sujet a ce moment la.

- A bon ? Quoi ?

- Quand je t'ai posé la question sur comment tu faisais pour avoir des gosses vu que tu ne mettais pas de capote a chaque fois.

-A bon, tu ma poser ce genre de question ?

-Ne change pas de sujet !

- Je ne change pas de sujet …

- De toute façon je le saurais un jour ou l'autre.

- Pff…

- Mais plus je le saurais rapidement moins tu auras de problèmes.

- Quesque tu vas me faire encore ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus.

- Comme ?

- Comme, te faire l'amour tout les soirs, que tu le veuille ou non.

- Tu ne me ferais pas ça quand même ?

- Tu veux qu'on pari ? Je te rappelle que tu es mon fantasme, sa me libérais d'une frustration, et je suis sur que c'est très agréable de te pénétré, de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de ton corps, d'entendre les petits gémissements de supplice sortir de ta bouche, de …

- STOP !

- Donc tu raconte ou je commence le petit châtiment de ce soir ?

- Je, je vais te raconter, c'est bon arrête !

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Dans mon cas … Une fois avoir trouvé mon âme sœur, qu'on a déjà partagé notre amour plusieurs fois et que nous souhaitons donner naissance au fruit de notre amour… Il faut que mon âme sœur ce coupe le doigt et trace une croix sur le tatouage qui est sur mon nombril.

-Mais tu n'a pas de tatouage au nombril !

- Il faut le faire apparaitre et pour ça il faut…

- Il faut ?

- Il faut….

- Bon accouche !

- Je ne peux pas c'est trop gênant !

- Tu es sur que c'est trop gênant et que tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

- Oui.

- Je sens que ce soir vas être une de mes soirées préférées ! Tu es prêt à me donner ta virginité ? En même temps si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en fous.

- Quoi ? Nan Gaara s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !

- Je t'ai donné le choix, tu as choisi.

- Mais …

-Tait toi ! »

Il ce mis au dessus de moi et commença à me caresser le torse tout en me baisant et me léchant le cou. Les larmes aux yeux je tentai une dernière fois de l'en empêcher.

« Gaara, je t'en suplis … »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO SASUNARU oOoOoOoOoO**

**Ne paniquer pas ! je rappelle que c'est un sasunaru, il y aura quelque passage gaanaru, surtout dans le début, mais c'est et sa resteras un sasunaru !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^**

**Je tenais à remercier ceux qui me suive car en seulement 4 chapitre j'ai déjà atteins les 44 reviews ! Je suis super contente ^^**

**Donc je vous remercie de me suivre et j'espère vous revoir dans mes autre chapitres ^^ **

**Bisouille et a la semaine prochaine ^^**

_**RAR :**_

_**Fan :**_** au toi aussi tu n'aime pas le gaanaru , j'espère que sa te dérangeras pas trop de lire la suite , et eu bas ce chapitre , qui fait très gaanaru ….au pire tu saute les passages ^^ en tout cas merci pour ta reviews**

_**Mianon :**_** tu es embêtante à trouver toi ! XD sinon pour les chapitre il y en aura 19 sauf si je colle des chapitre ensemble ^^ en tout cas merci pour ta reviews ^^**

_**Moi :**_** toi aussi tu est embêtante a trouver … XD ou alors c'est que je suis transparente ….**

**Merci également a Lu, nathalie, naruchan pour leur reviews ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ATTENTION ! Début de lemon gaanaru , je m'excuse pour tout ceux qui n'aime vraiment pas ça**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

_._

« Gaara, je t'en suplis …

- je suis sincèrement désoler mon petit Naru, nan je ne suis pas désoler, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être à coté de son fantasme et de ne rien faire, cette histoire n'est qu'une excuse. Depuis que je t'ai revue je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'arracher tes vêtements, de te retourner, et de te prendre par derrière avec force, sans aucune douceur, pour assouvir mes pulsions sexuelles. Alors ce soir tu vas devenir mien, que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Gaara ne me laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'il me bâillonna la bouche avec sa cravate. Il commença à descendre de plus en plus vers mon bas ventre. Je sentis une de ses mains s'infiltré dans mon boxer et commencé à me caresser, j'avais peur, je sentais les larmes couler toute seul sur mes joues, comment le Gaara, si gentil avais pu devenir ça, à violé une personne qu'il considérait comme son ami. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me faire ça, surtout que si ce n'est pas fais avec son âme sœur on ne ressent aucun plaisir, et pire encore, si ce n'est pas consentant, on ressent une douleur atroce, comme si on avait trahi notre plus grande promesse et qu'on le regrettait à en mourir. J'essayai de me concentrer, malgré le plaisir qui commençais bizarrement à venir, petit à petit et me transforma en un petit renard, d'un orange vif et ayant le bout des oreilles et de la queue doré. Une fois transformer je sautai du lit à Gaara et me roula en boule sous mon oreiller.

« Naruto ?

- Kya… snif…snif…

- Je … Naru … je suis sincèrement désoler, je … Je crois que ma deuxième personnalité a pris le dessus… Je suis désoler j'aurais du faire plus attention … Je suis sincèrement désoler Naru….

- Snif…

- S'il te plaît Naru retransforme toi en humain.

- Gaa…Gaara pourquoi tu a fais ça ?

- Je … Je suis désoler je ne t'ai pas prévenue.

- De quoi ?

- Je … J'ai une double personnalité, nommé ne t'en ai pas parlé car en début de journée, j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu serais mon fantasme. Ma double personnalité ressort quand je ressens une très forte excitation ou une menace de mort. Je suis désoler qu'il est ressortit, je pensais que je contrôlais la situation.

- Comment tu fais pour éviter qu'il ne ressorte ?

- En cas de menace de mort, rien, car cela veux dire que j'ai de grand risque de mourir pour qu'il ressorte, donc il sort et arrange la situation, sinon en cas de trop plein d'excitation, il faut que je me soulage régulièrement et que j'évite de penser à certaine chose à certain moment.

- Te soulager ?

- …

- Ohhhhh c'est bon j'ai compris.

- Tu reviens dormir avec moi, ou tu préfères rester dans ton lit ce soir ?

- Nan je vais dormir avec toi, mais… Vas… Vas … Te soulager avant…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, bon je vais prendre une douche. »

Gaara ce leva de son lit, il m'embrassa le front et partit dans la salle de bain. En attendant qu'il est fini, je m'assis sur son lit et repensas a la scène plutôt. C'est super gênent a dire mais Gaara est mon meilleurs ami et lui ne ce retient pas pour me dire, ce qui le concerne même si c'est gênant. Je pense que je vais lui dire ce qu'il veut savoir. Je m'assis sur son lit et attendis qu'il sorte. J'étais repartit dans mes penser quand je sentis Gaara monter sur le lit.

« Sa va Naru ?

- Hein ? Heu …. Oui.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir, je pense que tu a le droit de savoir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Au collège j'ai rencontré une Kitsune qui sortait avec un ermite des grenouilles, spécialiser dans la magie des sceaux.

Il m'on dit que c'était très étrange que je sois un homme alors que tout les Kitsune avant moi étaient des femmes, que les Kitsune son censés êtres des êtres fait pour enfanter, que chaque Kitsune était créé selon les attentes de son âme sœur qui est obligatoirement un homme, donc ils m'ont apposé un sceau qui me permettrait de faire des enfants avec mon âme sœur ou tout autre personne qui saurais comment l'utiliser. Vu qu'il est assez reconnaissable, il l'on rendus transparent, et il ressort qu'a certain moment. Donc mon âme sœur doit faire ressortir mon sceau… En… M'excitant après il doit faire une crois avec son sang sur le sceau et…

- Et ?

- Et il doit me faire l'amour, et … Et … Et jouir en moi …C'est … C'est … Préférable de…De le faire plusieurs fois …. Ensuite, la gestation dure environs 53 jours.

- Wouahou … Me mec qui te la poser ce sceau, ce n'était pas un gros pervers par hasard ?

- Si énormément.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire, mais je suis content que tu m'es confier ça. Bon on dort ? Demain il faut ce lever tôt.

- Oui, bonne nuit Gaara

- Bonne nuit Naru »

Gaara m'embrassa sur le front, me pris dans ses bras et je me laissai emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

.

_**Le lendemain matin :**_

_._

« To…ruto … Naruto ! »

Hein de quoi ? Qui me parle ? A c'est Gaara, ça doit être le matin, pfff j'ai envie de dormir, je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, si tu ne fil pas sous la douche d'ici 1 minute je te réserve une surprise de taille, qui me plairas beaucoup, d'ailleurs je suis très bien placer. »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Gaara juste au dessus de moi, je crois qu'il adore m'embêter, je le repoussai et alla dans la douche. Sous la douche j'entendis Gaara crié :

« Mais la même tenue qu'hier, tu étais super sexy dedans ! »

Sur le coup, mes joues prire une belle couleur rouge, mais je mis quand même la tenue que Gaara m'avais conseillé, non pas parce qu'il me trouvait « sexy » dedans mais parce que c'était ma tenue préférer.

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, propre, habiller et coiffer nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafeteria pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Une fois arrivé sur le palier, nous vîmes Hinata, appuyer sur la rambarde, elle nous vit et courus dans notre direction :

« Bonjours Naru-chan, Gaara-kun, vous avez bien dormit cette nuit?

- Bonjour Hinata-chan, j'ai bien dormit et toi ?

- Moi aussi

- bonjour Hinata

- Naru faut que je te le dise, t'es trop sexy habillé comme ça, tu vas faire des ravage, petit Play boy va !

- De quoi ? Mais nan ! C'est trop provoquant ? Je vais me changer tout de suite !

- Non surtout pas !

- C'est vrai tu es trop mignon comme ça !

-Mmm… »

Je me mis à bouder et partit devant, je repensais a ma tenue quand j'entendis, Gaara et Hinata criée derrière moi :

« Attention devant toi !

- Hein ? »

Trop tard je venais de percuter le dos de quelqu'un

« Excusez moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. »

La personne ce retournas et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sinon toi sa va ? Pas de mal ? »

Je levai ma tête de la ou elle c'était placer et découvris le visage de mon interlocuteur.

« Je … Oui… Oui merci …

- Ok, salut. »

Gaara couru vers moi, me pris par les épaules et me demanda :

« Naru, ça va ?

- Gaara ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es tout rouge ?

- Ça recommence…

- De quoi ?

- Les sensations bizarres d'hier soir.

- Hein ?

- Quand je lui ai foncé dessus, j'ai sentit son odeur, douce, mystérieuse et envoutante, et puis mon cœur c'est mis à battre rapidement, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir qui j'avais percuté et quand j'ai vu son visage j'ai cru que mon cœur allais sortir de mon corps et que j'allais m'évanouir.

-Naru.

- Mm ?

- La personne dans qui tu a foncé, je pense que c'est ton âme sœur.

- De qui est l'âme sœur a qui ?

- Naru a foncé dans une personne parce qu'il ne regardait pas ou il allait.

-Oui ça j'ai vu, et ?

- Il a foncé dans son âme sœur.

- Nan c'est vrai ? Il est comment ?

- Il fait 15,20 centimètre de plus que Naru, il a la peau blanche…

- Sa peau est de la couleur de la lune, ses yeux vous font croire qu'il peut lire en vous, il reflète tellement de sentiment, mais en même temps si difficile à comprendre, ses cheveux son fin, de la couleur de la nuit, quelques mèches voile son regard le rendant encore plus mystérieux, sont corps est musclé mais si tendre en même temps , j'aurais pu rester coller a son torse pendant des heure tellement qu'il était confortable, et son odeur… Envoutante, douce, mystérieuse….

- OK, Donc vas y décris le moi Gaara-kun, parce que la, Naru-chan est tellement partit dans ses fantasme, que j'ai rien compris

- On le réveillera plus tard. Donc je disais, il est plus grand que Naru, sa peau est pâle mais pas cadavérique, ses cheveux son noir et parte en cul de canard derrière, ses yeux son noir également, il arbore un aire blaser et froid sur son visage. Tu connais ?

- Mmmm… Oui ! Je sais qui c'est !

- Alors ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa

- Quoi Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Bah c'est le nom de son âme sœur.

- A ok, tu sais quoi d'autre sur lui ?

- il a 17 ans, il est en première, il est de la haute élite, il fait partit de l'illustre famille de vampire Uchiwa, c'est le plus beau et le plus convoiter des garçons du lycée, et il recevait déjà des demandes en mariage alors qu'il était tout bébé. Voila c'est tout.

- Putain !

- Quoi ?

- Naru est de la basse élite mais pourquoi un mec pareille le choisirais lui et pas un ou une autre, encore si son âme sœur avais un rang plus bas que lui sa aurais été plus facile, enfin je vais tout faire pour qu'il passe toute sa vie avec ce Sasuke.

- Moi aussi je vais t'aider, Naru-chan est trop mignon, sa me rendrais triste si il est malheureux pour le restant de sa vie. »

Depuis que j'avais vu cet apollon, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me pauser plein de questions au sujet de mes réactions, je me sentais si bien coller à lui, son odeur m'envoutait, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rester à ces coter, je sentis un souffle sur mon oreille :

« Naru reviens parmi nous ou il n'y auras plus de ramen a la cafétéria !

- RAMEN !

-C'est bon il est réveiller. Au faite Hinata Comment tu sais tout ça, sur Sasuke ?

- De qui vous parler ?

- Du mec dans qui tu as foncé

- Ah, et c'est qui ?

- Ton âme sœur.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me la pas dit plutôt !

- Je te l'ai dit mais tu étais partie dans les nuages.

- Pff… Donc il s'appelle comment ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Donc Hinata, comment ce fait-il que tu en sache autant sur lui ?

- Il est à coter de notre chambre à Neiji et moi et Neiji traine de temps en temps avec lui. »

.

_**1 mois plus tard :**_

_._

Après avoir découverts l'identité de mon âme sœur, il y a eu la rentrer, j'ai rencontré plusieurs personne comme Kiba, une chimère qui a les gènes de chien en lui, qui est devenu un de mes meilleurs amis, moins que Gaara, mais je l'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs Gaara ne l'aime pas trop, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que je lui ai fait un câlin pour le remercier, Gaara me colle encore plus, enfin bon sa me dérange pas tant que ça. J'ai aussi rencontré Sakura et Ino deux sirènes, on peut dire qu'elles en ont de la voix et ce n'est pas forcément pour chanter. En ce qui concerne mon beau Sasuke, je me contente de le regarder de loin, pendant mes heures de permanence, il fait sport sur le terrain en dessous de notre classe, depuis le jour où je lui ai foncé dessus il ne fait pas du tout attention a moi.

Sinon en ce moment je suis allonger sur un lit de l'infirmerie, on était en train de faire du volley quand je me suis pris le ballon dans la figure, et puis je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de m'évanouir, résultat Gaara à du me porter à l'infirmerie, je n'étais pas conscient, c'est l'infirmière qui me la dit.

« Naruto ça vas mieux ?

- Oui Shizune-san.

- Bon tu a quelle cour après ?

- Français.

- Je vais faire un mot à ton professeur, toi vas te reposer.

- Bien.

- Dit moi, quel jour sommes nous ?

- Le 30 mai.

- Merci … Hein ! LE 30 MAI ! J'ai oublié d'aller porter ça à Sasuke hier, en plus j'étais déjà en retard !

- De quoi vous parler Shizune-san ?

- Tu connais Sasuke ?

- Oui.

- Donc tu sais que c'est un vampire ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Je suis en charge de lui fournir une ration de sang tout les mois pour éviter qu'il parte chasser dans l'école, en principe il sait ce retenir, mais au bout d'un moment… En plus j'ai plein de chose à faire… … Naruto !

- Oui ! Quoi ?

- Peut tu me rendre un service ? Tu peux aller donner cette bouteille a Sasuke, s'il te plaît ?

-Cela ne me dérange pas mais je ne pourrais pas entrer, il faut une clef spécial.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais de la basse élite et non de la haute, ce n'est pas grave je te passe la mienne, tu me la rendras demain, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème.

- Merci Naruto dépêche toi.

- Au revoir Shizune-san. »

Je me dirige vers les dortoirs, une fois à destination, je monte jusqu'au dernier étage, La clef marche, je pénètre dans le couloire, il est richement décorer, un tapis rouge recouvre le sol et la tapisserie est noir avec des sorte d'arabesques et des dessins en or. Je fais attention aux petites plaques dorées à coter des grandes portes, Ah ! Sasuke Uchiwa, C'est ici, je frappe :

Toc toc toc toc.

« Sasuke?

Toc toc toc toc

- Sasuke, tu… Tu … Es là ? Bon je … Je …Je rentre. »

** à suivre ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Je sais j'ai un jour de retard et je m'en excuse … mais ! (je suis sur que vous aller me pardonner) j'ai combiné le chapitre 6 et le chapitre 7 pour former un seul chapitre ! ( là faut applaudir XD )**

**Celui que vous venez de lire, si je n'avais pas été sympa ce serais arrêter à « ****Excusez moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. »**

**La vous m'adorez … nan ? **

**Bon voila j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, je ne pensais pas en avoir autans en postant sur ce site ^^.**

**Rendez vous dans une semaine ! J'essaierais de ne pas être en retard ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy**__** : **_Je sais plus si je t'ai répondu par message donc je le fait ici ( flemmarde je sais ) oui gaara est un obsédé mais je crois que tu a compris pourquoi avec ce chapitre ^^ pour ce qui est de la virginité de naru, je vais rien te dire , sa gâcherais le suspense , mais je le redis cette fic est un sasunaru , et naruto finiras avec sasuke.

_**linoa19 :**_ oui je sais que les premiers chapitre sont souvent la même chose « gaara saute sur naru » mais j'espère que tu comprendras mieux pourquoi , et puis j'ai coller mon chapitre 6 et 7 aussi pour ça , je me suis dit que sa ferais un peut trop répétition, enfin j'espère que tu trouveras mieux ce chapitre et ceux qui suivrons , en tout cas je suis très contente que tu m'ai dit ce que tu en pensais( je crois qu'il y en a qui ose pas).

_**Mianon : **_oui le sasunaru arrive, je sais que j'ai jouer gros en mettant pas mal de gaanaru dans cette fic , mais je te remercie , de continuer a me suivre malgré que tu n'aime pas ^^

_**Moi : **_au mon dieu j'ai un lecteur ! je suis trop contente ! ( je sais je m'excite pour rien) donc j'essaierais de me souvenir ( malgré ma mémoire de poisson rouge ,« bubule » XD) que tu est un garçon. Moi je trouve pas sa anormal que des garçons lisent du yaoi , j'en ai eu plusieurs sur mon blog , le truc que je trouverais bizarre ce serais un garçon, hétero ,qui lis du yaoi …ça sa m'étonnerais oui je suis très gentil ta vue , je répond au reviews ( je me demande pourquoi yen a qui le font pas …). Sinon pour ta petite reviews cou de gueule , je savais que je m'exposais a ce genre de reviews en postant sur alors que je suis nul en français, mais bon toute les gentilles reviews que je reçois compense ^^

Merci aussi a _**Mimi, nathalie,**__**Fan,**__**momo,**__**Mme Potter-Snape**_ pour leurs gentille reviews même si je ne prends pas forcément le temps de répondre ou tout simplement je n'ai pas d'idée …


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cadeau dans ce chapitre !**_

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>« - Sasuke, tu… Tu … Es là ? Bon je … Je …Je rentre. »<p>

Je poussai la porte, la bouteille contre moi.

L'entrer et le couloir m'avais émerveillé mais ce n'était rien à coter de la chambre de mon âme sœur.

Elle était très grande, au moins deux fois notre chambre à Gaara et moi, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet de bois sombre, les murs était de couleur chaude, celui ou était encastré la porte était recouvert de peinture a effets marron chocolat, celui d'en face avait un ton légèrement plus foncer que le sang, les deux derniers murs était peint d'un rouge vif, mais ils étaient doux et n'agressaient pas les yeux. Devant moi ce trouvais un lit de deux ou trois places, les draps étaient en soie décoré d'arabesque en fil doré, le lit comportait plusieurs coussins et oreiller, j'avais envie de me jeter dessus pour voir si ils étaient aussi confortable qu'il n'y paraissait.

Des baldaquins de soie noir et de fine mousseline, surmontait ce lit sortant tout droit des châteaux de beau princes ou seigneurs, il ne manquait plus que Sasuke au milieu du lit, endormis, pour que le tableau sois parfais.

Des tapis gris perle formaient la descente de lit.

Pour ce qui est du reste de la chambre, sur le mur à coter de la porte, une bibliothèque était dresser, elle comportait énormément de livre et en plusieurs langue.

Dans un coin était posée une télévision écran plasma, plus grande que celle de notre chambre. Devant celle-ci était poser un canapé et des fauteuils de cuire noir.

Près de la bibliothèque ce trouvais un large bureau en bois exotique, dessus on pouvait voir des manuel scolaires et nombreuses feuilles, je m'approchai et remarqua que c'était tous des textes en plusieurs langues différente je pu reconnaitre certaine langue, il y avait du chinois, du coréen, de l'anglais, de l'espagnole et … Oh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Sasuke parle français ! Il est vraiment trop parfait pour moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me choisirais alors qu'il peut avoir la meilleurs fille du monde, enfin bon pour l'instant il y a Gaara , mais quand il auras trouver son âme sœur, je serais tous seul, enfin bon j'ai toujours été seul et je n'ai jamais eu de chance , je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Je sortis de mes penser et de ma contemplation de la chambre, et je remarquai que Sasuke n'était pas là, alors que Shizune m'avais certifié qu'il serait dans sa chambre, je posai la bouteille de ce liquide dont il a tant besoin et alla voir si il était dans la pièce derrière la porte que j'avais vu un peut plus tôt.

Derrière celle-ci je découvris une magnifique salle de bain, en face de la porte, deux vasques en verre poser sur un meuble de bois sombre, derrière, sur le mur, un miroir de à peut près deux mètres de long rendais la pièce encore plus grande. Dans un coin on pouvait voir une grande douche a l'italienne pouvant contenir deux, trois personnes, elle avait une paroi en verre et l'autre recouverte de faïence noir, la paroi qui portait le pommeau de douche était faite de mosaïque faisant une œuvre abstraite.

De l'autre coter de la salle de bain, contre le mur, ce trouvais une baignoire balnéo avec jet d'eau et bulle.

Comme je ne trouvais pas Sasuke je continuai, adjacent à la salle de bain ce trouvais une petite pièce, enfin petite, pas pour l'utilité quelle avais, c'était un dressing, je rentrai dans la pièce et découvris Sasuke allonger de tout son long par terre, pris de panic je courrai vers lui.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Tu … Tu vas bien ? »

Je le pris par les épaules et le releva.

« J'ai faim…

-Je, je t'ai ramené ta bouteille de sang, je les poser sur ton bureau je vais te la chercher attend ici. »

J'allais me relever mais je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le bas de mon T-shirt, ce qui me fit tomber sur Sasuke, il approcha sa tête de mon oreille et chuchota :

« Du sang en bouteille ? J'ai trop faim pour ça. Je veux autre chose et TU vas me l'offrir.

- Hein ?

- C'est ta première fois ?

- Sa…Sasuke Quesque tu raconte ?

- Oui c'est ta première fois, je vais être sympa on va faire ça sur le lit. »

Il me prit par la taille et en un fragment de seconde nous nous retrouvâmes sur le lit, qui était d'ailleurs très moelleux.

-Sasuke, Qu'es que tu vas faire ?

- Me nourrir… »

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, nous étions à quelque centimètres des lèvres de l'autre, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres il chuchota sensuellement :

« Me nourrir et te procurer du plaisir »

A peine avait t'il fini sa phrase qu'il prit mes lèvres pour les entrainer dans un baiser, un baiser doux mais où transperçai l'envie, j'étais tellement pris par les sensations que me procurais le baiser que je ne me rendis même pas compte que Sasuke m'avais entièrement déshabillé.

« Tu es vraiment très mignon, un parfais petit uke, je me demande comment tu as fait pour rester vierge jusque là, je suis sur qu'il y en a pas mal qui aurais voulu t'avoir dans leur lit, mais j'aurais ta première fois. »

Je ne fis même pas attention a ses paroles trop noyer dans mes émotions, avoir un peu d'attention de mon âme sœur me submergeais de bonheur, j'allais lui donner ma première fois et étrangement cela ne me posais aucun problème alors qu'il ne m'avais offert aucune marque d'attention jusqu'ici, après sa triade , je le sentit descendre, dans mon cou , m'embrasser me poser des suçons, il descendis encore plus bas et s'occupa de mes tétons , je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pousser des gémissements et d'émettre des soupires.

« Tes gémissement sont très agréable à entendre, continue de gémir pour moi, de murmurer mon prénom.

- Je … Ah ah … Sasu…Non …

- Chut, savoure, je suis une bête dans ce domaine. »

Tout en parlant il était descendu encore plus bas tout en suçant, en embrassant et en léchant ma peau, résultat je n'ai pas fais attention à ce qu'il était en train de me dire, tan pis. Je sentis un souffle chaud sur une certaine partit de mon anatomie, ce qui me fis frémir de plaisir, Sasuke embrassa ma verge de petit baiser doux et délicat, arriver a la base il remonta en la léchant comme une sucette qu'li ce serait empressé de lécher jusqu'a ce quelle disparaisse.

- AH, Ah Sasu…

- Mm ?

-Plus…Ah ! Plus…

- Je ne le fais jamais mais j'ai envie d'être sympa aujourd'hui. »

Il continua quelque temps ses léchouilles puis sans crier gare il prit ma verge en bouche et lui appliqua un rythme lent et régulier, cette sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant me fis défaillir, je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe livré a la douce torture que m'infligeais Sasuke. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides, le plaisir qui grimpait en moi explosa.

« Sa… Sasu… Je … Je …Viens. »

Au lieu de s'arrêter il alla de plus en plus vite et je me vida dans sa bouche, il avala le tout et lécha le peu qui restait sur mon sexe.

« Tu a bon gout, doux et sucrée, délicieux »

Il vint m'embrasser, nos langue s'entremêlaient dans un ballet effréné, pendants ce temps il frottait son sexe contre le mien pour le raviver. Je sentis une de ses mains ce dirigé vers mon intimité, il massa délicatement l'anneau de chaire avant d'y enfoncé une phalange, tout en m'embrassant il continua sa préparation, trop pris par les sensations ressentit lors de la fellation et ceux ressentit avec les baiser ardant qu'il m'offrait je ne sentis absolument aucune douleurs. Il enleva ses doigts et je ressentis une sorte de vide. Il ce releva a moitié sur ses coude et chuchota :

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, je vais te mener au septième ciel »

Il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules, et me pénétra doucement d'abord puis comme je ne réagissais pas il rentra en un coup de rein jusqu'à la garde.

« ARRR… Tu es tellement étroit, c'est trop bon …

- Sasu … »

Avec lui en moi je me s'entait plein , heureux , je ressentait un immense bonheurs, il commença a bouger et le plaisir remplaça toutes autres émotions, je n'était plus que gémissement, il allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, dans un coup de rein il percuta brutalement ma prostate ce qui me fit gémir, il ce pencha vers moi tout en continuant ses coups de rein puissant, il s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota :

« Ça feras un peu mal mais je n'en peux plus »

Il me lécha le coup puis je sentis deux choses pointu pénétrer la peau de mon cou, contrairement à ce qu'il m'avait dit je ne ressentis aucune douleurs mais encore plus de plaisir, et quand il commença a sucé mon sang le plaisir était telle que je jouis sur son ventre en un puissant jet, il continua pendant quelque coup de rein et joui en moi, comme il était toujours les crocs dans ma gorge je ressentis une autre vague de plaisir. Il enleva ses crocs de ma chair, lécha la blessure se retira de mon intimité et s'affala a coter de moi où il s'endormit aussitôt, je le rejoignis presque immédiatement.

« Bon Qu'es que je fais de ce sang en bouteille ? Aller poubelle j'en ai plus besoins. »

Il retira la couverture et me secoua.

« Oh ! Toi, prend tes affaire et casse toi ! »

A c'est mots je me levai et le regarda interrogatif.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ? Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ? Pff, tu m'as servis à bouffé et à soulager mes pulsions, en gros vois toi comme une baise d'un soir pas plus, aller casse toi maintenant ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voila je poste plus tôt car demain je ne serais pas la.<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras, plus ^^ il est cours mais bon, il y a un passage que vous avez du certainement aimé ^^**

**J'espère que ce lemon vous auras plus c'était mon premier (depuis j'en ai fait pas mal XD)**

**J'espère que vous ne me détester pas en ayant vue la réaction de sasuke … Si ? …je suis triste …T^T**

**Bon j'espère vous revoir dans mon prochain chapitre ^^**

**A samedi prochain**** !**

_**RAR :**_

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy**__** :**_** merci pour ton commentaire ^^ j'ai remarquer que tu étais toujours la première a me laissé une review ^^ (t'es bien une fille ?)**

_**Moi : **_je sais je suis aimer ^^ enfin tu m'aime toujours après avoir lu ce chapitre ?je pense pas moi XD moi aussi je l'ai souhaiter plusieurs fois l'accélérateur mais ya personne qui en vend sur ebay XD

_**Mamoshi**__** : **_a tu n'aime pas ma vision de naruto, c'est bête moi je l'adore comme sa , mais bon les gouts et les couleurs sa ce discute pas ^^en tout cas je suis ravis que malgré sa tu continue a me lire ^^

_**Mianon : **_OH mo dieu non ! toi aussi tu a été contaminé par le ^^ a la façon pain ? je le vois partout en ce moment ! XD en tout cas toi qui voulais que sasuke ce montre bas je crois que tu a été servie ^^

_**Mimi : **_on vas me la poser combien de fois cette question ?bon c'est pas grave je répond quand même, comme j'ai combiner des chapitre ensemble il y auras 18 chapitre , sauf si j'en combine encore d'autre

Merci aussi a AngeNostalgique ,nathalie, Gayel et Fan pour leur commentaire ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ? Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ? Pff, tu ma servis a bouffé et a soulager mes pulsion, en gros voi toi comme une baise d'un soir pas plus, aller casse toi maintenant ! »

Eberluer je le regardais, plein de question, je ne voulais pas comprendre, pourquoi me dire ça alors que tout le long de nos ébats je pensais qu'il m'aimais , qu'il couchait avec moi pour me montrer ses sentiments, qu'ils étaient réciproque et que je n'allais pas vivre des années seul , à essayer de le conquérir, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il vient de me le rappeler à l'instant. Il ne peut pas m'aimer, je n'ai pas forme humaine, je lui suis insignifiant, Lui faisant partit de la race la plus pure des Yokaï, pourquoi s'intéresserais t'il a moi, un simple petit Kitsune, homme de surcroît. Et puis surtout, moi l'enfant maudit, qui a perdue ses parents tout bébé, que l'on a rejeté tout le long de sa vie, pourquoi aurais-je droits au bonheur ? Je sens les larmes dévaler mes joues, sont regard est sérieux et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il me réserve si je ne lui obéis pas, il jette un dernier regard dans ma direction puis part dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne referme la porte je chuchote :

« Tu ne m'aime pas, pour toi cette nuit n'a été qu'une fois parmi tant d'autre, malgré le mal que tu me fais par tes paroles tu reste quand même mon âme sœur. Je t'aime Sasuke. »

La porte c'est refermé avant la fin de ma phrase, les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues, je descends du lit malgré le mal qui me tirailles les reins, je me transforme en renard, prends mes habits et quitte la chambre ou a eu lieu ma première fois. Je cours dans le couloir personne ne peut me reconnaitre et vu que je suis un animal, personne ne peut voir mes larmes, une fois arriver dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte, lâche mes habits, me retransforme en humain. Nous n'avions pas ouvert les volets ce matin, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, rester dans les ténèbres et pleurer. Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'habiller ou de me laver, je suis nu et il y a encore des traces du sperme de Sasuke sur mes cuisses. Je m'allonge sur le lit de Gaara, sentir son odeur m'a toujours réconforter quand je suis triste, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et me met à pleurer toute ma tristesse. Je restai dans cette position, dans cet état, je ne sais combien de temps. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, une personne entrer, et une lumière s'allumer.

« Naru tu es la ? »

Apparemment il ne m'avait pas vu et venais de tourner la tête vers son lit car il poussa un cri.

« Naru ! Pourquoi tu es complètement nu ? »

Je pouvais percevoir l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, je me mis assis sur son lit et il pu voir les larmes qui ravageait mon visage. Quand il les vis, il me prit dans ses bras et ce mis à me caresser les cheveux et les oreilles, ce qui me fit pleurer de plus belle.

« Naru… qu'es qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Gaara …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naru je suis là, quand tu seras prêt explique moi, j'attendrais, jusque là. »

Les mots doux de Gaara me fis pleuré une nouvelle fois il me serra encore plus fort contre lui, tout en continuant ses caresses. Au bout d'un moment, ne tenant plus je lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé

« Gaara…

- Oui ?

- Je vais te raconter…

- Naru …

- Laisse-moi parler.

- Bien.

- Après que tu m'as emmené a l'infirmerie, Shizune ma dit d'aller me reposer dans notre chambre, mais avant elle ma demander si je pouvais emmener sa ration de sang à Sasuke car elle n'avait pas le temps aujourd'hui, tout content de pouvoir le voir, j'ai accepté. Je suis allé le voir dans sa chambre, mais je ne le trouvais pas, je l'ai finalement trouvé dans son dressing allonger par terre il avait l'air vraiment pas bien, j'ai même cru pendant un moment qu'il était mort , je me suis précipité vers lui pour lui dire que je lui amenais sa ration de sang, qu'il tienne , que je revenais tout de suite, mais il ma retenue m'a dit qu'il avais trop faim qu'il voulais autre chose et que j'allais lui offrir , en une seconde nous nous sommes retrouvez sur son lit… …Il…Il a coucher avec moi… Il … Il était tellement doux, j'étais au ange, il n'a pas été brutal, il m'a préparé, pensait a mon plaisir je pensait qu'il m'aimait, il ma mordu , a ce moment j'ai ressentit un plaisir indescriptible, je me sentait tellement bien que j'en ai jouis , peut de temps après il est venue en moi , j'était comblé , mais voilà , une heure après il m'a réveiller et m'a dit que je devais partir , que je devais pas rêver , qu'il ne m'aimait pas , que pour lui ce n'était que pour ce nourrir et assouvir ses pulsions, que je n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, rien d'autre . Gaara… A ce moment là j'ai sentit mon cœur ce déchiré, je me sens tellement seul et tellement triste, j'ai toujours été seul mais je ne pensais pas que je pouvais le ressentir autant. Gaara, mon… Mon cœur me fait mal …

- Je n'y crois pas comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ! Je vais lui casser la gueule !

- Non Gaara s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça.

- Et pourquoi ça, il t'a pris ta première fois, celle que tu voulais magnifique, et mémorable, en te considérants comme un jouet, garde manger, de surcroît.

- Mais elle était mémorable ! J'ai pu faire qu'un avec l'homme qui seras ma vie, même si je ne pourrais pas finir ma vie avec lui, j'aurais pu au moins lui donner mon corps un temps.

- Donc tu ne vas plus rien tenter ! Tu vas rester là à te morfondre sur ton sort !

- Oui il à été très clair, il ne m'aime pas, je fini cette année et je quitte le lycée.

- Naru …

- De toute façons Qu'es que je peux y faire ! Je suis une erreur de la nature, je ne suis pas humain et je ne suis même pas du bon sexe, pour la race a laquelle j'appartiens, je suis maudit, j'ai été malheureux tout ma vie, pourquoi sa changerais aujourd'hui ?

- Naruto …

- Gaara réconforte moi … Je me sens tellement mal »

Je le serrai a mon tour et enfouis mon visage dans son pull

« Prend moi, fais ce que tu veux de mon corps mais fais partir ce sentiment de mon cœur …

- Naru … Je … Tu …Tu es sur de toi ?

- Oui

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas après ?

- Non »

Gaara me regarda hésitant puis s'empara de mes lèvres, malheureusement, je ne pu oublier, je ne ressentais rien aucun plaisir, je m'étais lié ave mon âme sœur je ne pouvais plus ressentir aucun plaisir venant d'une autre personne. Gaara continuait de m'embrasser, des images des mon ébats avec Sasuke revenais comme des flashs, je me sentis retourner en même temps que je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues, Gaara avait fais place a sa deuxième personnalité et ne s'en rendis même pas compte, trop pris par mon corps. Je sentis une pression sur mon bas ventre, qui me fit savoir que mon corps avait réagis et que Gaara s'amusais avec, au bout d'un moment je sentis quelque chose de chaud autours de mon sexe, et j'en déduis qu'il me faisait une fellation, mais la encore je ne ressentis rien. Etant préparé par mes ébats précédent il pénétra en moi d'un coup sec, je ne ressentais également aucune douleur, je le sentis faire des vas et viens, je continuais à pleurer au bout d'un moment, il frappa ma prostate, mais au lieu de me faire monter au septième ciel, mes larmes doublèrent d'intensité, pendant que Gaara me prenais je revoyais mes ébats avec Sasuke, mais tout de suite après ce qu'il m'avait dit me résonnais dans la tête. Je sentis un liquide se répandre en moi et Gaara émettre un râlement rauque, il venait de jouir.

Il ce retiras de mon antre et s'écroula à coter de moi, après quelque minute il reprit ses esprit et me regarda.

« Naru, tu pleure ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Gaara.

- Mais si tu pleure !

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désoler, je me suis laisser dominer par ma deuxième personnalité, je ne t'ai pas fais mal au moins ?

- Je n'ai absolument rien ressentit, Gaara.

- Je n'aurais pas du coucher avec toi, je t'ai fait penser à des choses horribles. Naru je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je te l'ai demandé.

- Oui mais …

- Je suis fatigué, prend moi dans tes bras comme quand j'étais triste, sers moi fort contre toi.

- Si sa te fais plaisir.

- Bonne nuit Gaara.

- Bonne nuit Naru, dort bien. »

Après ces quelques paroles nous nous endormîmes, Grace à Gaara ma nuit ne fus pas trop épouvantable …

_**Un mois plus tard :**_

Point de vue sasuke :

« Je ne comprends pas, ma gorge me brûle, j'ai faim, la bouteille de sang que ma donner Shizune ne m'apporte absolument rien, j'ai toujours autant faim, même plus, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voila un nouveau chapitre, je suppose que vous ne m'aimez pas, maintenant …<strong>

**Mais bon la fin est de bon augure, nan ?**

**J'espère que malgré tout vous aurez aimé et que vous aller pas tous partir et ne plus continuer à me lire …**

**Sinon a la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui continuerons à me suivre ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a <strong>**AngeNostalgique**** ,****bleugus**** ,****Mamoshi**** ,****Gayel,****Moi,****mianon,****mimi,****nathalie,****Mayu-chan24**** ,****Elaelle**** pour leur reviews , ce soir , par manque de temps et ayant une flemme enorme , je ne répond pas au reviews ( yavais pas de question en même temps) mais je remercie tout le monde pour tout les gentille chose que vous me dite ^^**

**Bisouille a tous**

**Bubule**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPITRE 11:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue Sasuke :<strong>_

« Je ne comprends pas, ma gorge me brule, j'ai faim, la bouteille de sang que ma donner Shizune ne m'apporte absolument rien, j'ai toujours autant faim, même plus, qu'es qu'il m'arrive ! »

La soif me tiraille, cela vas faire plus d'un mois, que je ne me suis pas nourris, enfin si, même deux fois mais j'ai toujours aussi faim. Shizune est venue m'apporter ma bouteille de sang, comme tout les mois, mais même après l'avoir bu, j'ai toujours autant soif. Comme tout de suite après l'avoir bu je suis censé ne plus manquer les cours à cause de ça, j'y suis allé le lendemain, malgré la soif omniprésente. Pendant toute la journée j'ai réfléchis à ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Il s'emblerais que le sang en bouteille, qui est en réalité du sang animal avec quelque petite goute de sang humain, ne me fasse plus aucun effet, après avoir trouvé cette conclusion j'ai voulu activer mes pouvoir de chasseur, mais, malgré le faite qu'il soit activé, aucun sang, aucune gorge ne m'attirais dans toute la classe, comme si mon organisme ne voulais pas ce nourrir ou qu'il ne voulait qu'un seul sang mais, un qui ne ce trouvais pas dans les environs. Comment allais-je faire si je ne me nourrissais pas ? Je n'allais pas vivre très longtemps, la nourriture humaine ne va me sustenter très longtemps. Bon tant pis, même si je n'ai pas le droit de chasser, et que l'on n'a pas le droit de sortir de l'internat même quand on fait parti de la haute élite, ce soir je sors, je vais chasser, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Le dernier cours de la journée ce fini, je mets mes cahiers dans mon sac et je sors, toujours un masque stoïque sur le visage alors que plusieurs questions et débats me ronge de l'intérieur. Je marchai pour me rendre à ma chambre quand mon corps réagis, comme si une présence l'appelais, je levai la tête et vis le petit blond, aux oreilles de renard que j'avais mis dans mon lit. A coter de lui, un petit rouquin au regard glacial, on dirait le regard que je porte a toute mes groupie. Le petit Kitsune, tire sur la manche de son ami et le regarde avec un regard, que je pense triste de la ou je suis. Tout d'un coup le roux prend le blond dans ses bras et lui chuchote quelque chose a l'oreille, en voyants ses deux là dans les bras l'un de l'autre mon cœur ce serre comme si on le comprimait, la douleur de ma gorge qui ce rapporte a ma soif, s'éveille a un stade telle que sous la douleur , je me laisse glisser le long du mur sur lequel j'était appuyer pour me retrouver accroupis, a me tenir la gorge et a haleter comme un chien qui aurais trop chaud. Au bout d'à peine une minute je sens une main ce pauser sur mon épaule, je lève la tête, et vois ce petit blond, qui me regarde, inquiet.

« Sasuke, tu vas bien ? »

Regarder ce petit blond, tellement mignon, qui en plus me regardais avec cette air sincèrement inquiet me fit perdre les pédales. Je m'approchai de lui, tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, même si nous avions déjà couché ensemble et que je lui avais déjà sortit des choses immondes, je ne voulais pas qu'il ai peur, je voulais qu'il soit consentant qu'il comprenne ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, son sang m'appelais. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son oreille, il n'avait pas bougé, je lui murmurai :

« Ne bouge pas je ne te ferais pas de mal «

Je descendis le long de sa carotide pour lécher son cou avant d'y enfoncer mes crocs. Son sang coulait tout seul dans ma bouche, il avait un gout fin et sucré, je le savourais comme si c'était un plat de grand restaurant parisien. Les crocs enfoncer dans sa gorge, son sang coulant dans la mienne je me sentais bien, plein, comme si une partit de moi avais toujours été en lui et que je la retrouvais, je continuais dans mon plaisir quand j'entendis un petit gémissement plaintif puis un corps inerte dans mes bras, affoler, je me retirai, lécha la plais pour quelle cicatrise rapidement et le regardais. Son pouls était normal, mais il était là endormis entre mes bras, de peur de lui avoir pris trop de sang je l'emmena à l'infirmerie ou je le déposa sur un lit, je resta là à le regarder pendant un petit moment, à me poser des questions puis pris d'une soudaine pulsions, je m'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser avant de détaler dans ma chambre. Comme je n'arrivais pas à répondre à toutes les questions que je me posais moi-même je décida d'appeler mon frère pour savoir s'il pouvait m'éclairer.

Une fois arriver dans ma chambre je me jetai sur mon lit, ce lit où je m'étais unis à Naruto, poussé par mes pulsions, j'avais ressentis tellement de plaisir et tellement de bonheur, alors que quelques heures après je n'ai pas hésité à lui lancer à la figure ces atrocités, à y repenser, Qu'es que je m'en veux, mais Qu'es que je m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça !

_**Flash back :**_

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi ? Pff, tu m'as servis à bouffé et à soulager mes pulsion, en gros vois toi comme une baise d'un soir pas plus, aller casse toi maintenant ! »

_**Fin flash back :**_

Une fois sortit de mes souvenir, aussi atroce sois t'il, je me décidai à appeler mon frère, au bout de 5 intonations il répondit :

« Oui ?

- Onii-san c'est Sasuke.

- Sasuke, tu a besoin, de ah mm… Quelque chose ?

- Je veux te demander quelque chose.

- Ok attend deux seconde »

A l'autre bout du fil j'entendis :

« Mais euh ! Itachi tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

- Dei c'est mon frère qui m'appelle.

- Et bah il à cas rappeler plus tard.

-Mai s'il m'appelle c'est que ça doit être important.

- Pff, c'est à ce demandé si tu préfères ton frère à moi.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, je t'adore mon p'tit blondinet.

- M'ouai

- Je me rattrape juste après.

- Et comment ?

- On jouera à tes jeux préférer.

- C'est vrai, celui que tu n'aime pas ?

- Oui.

- Ok sa marche, n'oublis pas de mettre ta cape avec le nuage rouge et surtout rien en dessous, je t'attends dans le jacuzzi.

- Je fais vite. Donc Sasuke Qu'es ce que tu a de si important à me dire ?

- C'est quoi ce jeux que tu n'aime pas ?

- C'est un jeu que dei à inventer, il consiste à … Et mais, c'est pour ça que tu me dérange ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ? Tu as des problèmes à l'école ?

- Oui enfin Non.

- oui ou non ?

- Enfaite si je t'appelle c'est pour te demander des conseils.

- Je t'écoute.

_ Il y a un mois, Shizune, l'infirmière qui est en charge de m'apporter ma ration de sang chaque mois était en retard et ne pouvais pas me l'apporter, donc elle a demandé à un élève de le faire, j'avais tellement faim et son odeur était tellement attirante que j'ai couché avec lui…

- Attend « lui » ? Tu ne l'as pas violé quand même ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas violé mais il n'était pas trop consentant au début, et oui c'est un garçon. C'est pas tout, vers la fin, quand je sentais la fin venir, je l'ai mordue et je me suis nourris de son sang. Mais voilà il y a une semaine, quand Shizune est venue m'apporter ma ration de sang, après l'avoir bu je n'ai sentit aucun soulagement, j'avais toujours aussi soif.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es mis à chasser dans l'école ?

- Laisse-moi finir ! Comme la soif empirait, et que le sang en bouteille ne me faisait absolument rien, j'ai activé mon pouvoir de chasseur le problème c'est que dans toute ma classe aucun ne mon fait les moindres effets. Je m'étais résigner à aller chasser au tomber de la nuit quand, je l'es croiser lui dans le couloir.

- Lui ?

- Naruto

- Le mec avec qui tu as couché ?

- Oui, quand j'ai vu son ami à coter de lui le prendre dans ses bras mon cœur s'est serré dans ma poitrine comme si on le compressait, j'avais l'impression qu'on l'étouffait, j'ai du m'accroupir contre le mur pour reprendre mes esprits, mais il est venu vers moi avec son air inquiet, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, c'est comme si son sang m'appelais.

- Tu l'as mordu dans les couloirs ?

- Oui mais il n'y avait plus personne, a part lui, moi et son ami.

-Ouf, et donc Qu'es ce que tu as ressenti quand tu l'as mordu ?

- J'ai ressentit un immense bonheur, comme si je n'avais jamais été complètement plein depuis tout ce temps et que cette personne avait en sa possession l'autre moitié de mon âme.

-…

- Alors Onii-san, Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Sasuke …

- Oui ?

- Je, je crois que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur. »

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.<strong>

**Et puis le prochain chapitre arrivera la veille de noël, c'est ti pas magnifique ? Je vous ferais peu être un cadeau d'ailleurs … je ne sais pas je vais réfléchir …**

**Sinon en parlants de noël, et vue que je suis une grande curieuse, vous avez demandé quoi pour noël ?**

**Oui je sais, je suis encore dans le monde ou tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, ou tout le monde a des cadeaux de noël, ou les faons sont rose (milky-chan), et ou toute les filles sont des princesses, et ou … ok je divague, j'arrête la XD**

**Bon bas si vous voulez me faire plaisir *_* laissez moi une gentil reviews ou vous me montrerez tout votre amour ^-^ (non je ne suis pas drogué, ni saoul)**

**Voila, voila bisouille a tous !**

**RaR :**

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy**_: ouai je sais , j'ai pas mal de lecteur qui n'aime pas le gaanaru , mais bon je pense que l'on vois bien que je n'ai pas voulus faire un lemon , mais plutôt retranscrire les sentiment que ressentait naruto, je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit, j'espère que tu auras mieux apprécier ce chapitre ^^

_**bolg de shinigami-shinobilove**_ : au une nouvelle lectrice (lecteur ?), je vois que tu est sadique avec sasuke … mais je ne dirais rien tu verras sa dans la suite

_**Moi :**_ a chaque fois que je te réponds j'ai l'impression de me répondre a moi-même … enfin bref oui j'avais la flemme, une très très très grosse flemme, mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis enfin en vacance ! Bref tu t'en fous de ma vie … donc oui tu a encore raison … t'aurais pas trouvé mon blog toi ? sinon quand tu a dit que tu voulais du Narusasu , tu voulais dire du Sasunaru ? Parce que tu trouveras jamais sasuke soumis dans mes fic, la tu peu rêver.

_**Mimi :**_ a une autre yaoiste détestant le gaanaru, je sais plus ce que j'ai mis exactement dans mes chapitre mais, normalement, il y en a plus, donc tu pourras lire tranquille

_**Elaelle**_ : dit moi tu t'es lâchée pour ta reviews la … oui Naruto est un peu pathétique, mais faut le comprendre il viens de ce faire rejeter par l'amour de sa vie , il voulais chercher un peu de réconfort au près de Gaara, par contre ce qu'a fait Gaara est pas sympa du tout , ce servir de na-chan comme sa , c'était sa deuxième personnalité mais bon ,il devrais ce contenir merde ! XD

_**Mamoshi**__** :**_ t'es au courant que si on tue l'auteur ya pas de suite ? j'ai eu peur pour ma vie tout le semaine … nan je rigole ^^ et non moi je ne coucherais pas avec un ami pour en oublier un autre ( je suis un peu jeune mais bon ) en faite t'es pas la seul a ne pas aimer le gaanaru , je crois que j'ai que des lecteur détestant le gaanaru …. Et oui dans cette fic, comment dire je suis très méchante avec naru , je crois que tu le veras bien par la suite ( je sens que l'on vas me détester )….

_**Nathalie :**_ bon bas voila sa y est t'es au courant des pensé de sasuke ^^

_**AngeNostalgique**__** : **_oui moi aussi je le savais qu'il allait faire une bêtise notre Naruto, en même temps je suis l'auteur …. Mais je retiens plein de truc, je suis frustrante, sadique, et sa vas continuer dans la suite !

_**Mianon :**_ tu vas me détester, je n'en dit pas plus mais sa a un rapport avec ta reviews. Oui oui je ne me suis pas tromper, sa sera du sasunaru au final.

_**Mama :**_ oui on ma déjà dit que je suis frustrante … la suite est la comme promis ^^

_**Sala :**_ je pense que vous pouvez créer une ligue « faire souffrir sasuke avant qu'il ce mette avec Naru » vous êtes assez je pense XD à croire que je suis tombé sur des lecteurs anti-sasuke… bas vous verrez bien …


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 12**_

* * *

><p>« - Je, je crois que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur. »<p>

- Quoi ?

- Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur.

- Oui ça j'ai compris mais je croyais que les vampires ne pouvais plus avoir d'âme sœur depuis que Madara a tué la sienne.

- Oui normalement, mais j'ai également trouvé la mienne.

- Ah bon qui ?

- Idiot, Deidara bien sur.

- Ah Oui ! Je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Mais revenons a ton cas, il faut absolument que tu fasses ta vie avec lui sinon tu meurs, vu que tu a déjà gouter son sang tu ne peux plus boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre , donc si tu ne veux pas mourir , il faut que vous soyer ensemble ou qu'il vienne te donner son sang tout les mois , mais même avec sa tu mourras plus tôt que moi , non de faim mais de désespoir.

- Mais je fais comment ? Je l'ai presque violé, je l'ai mordu sans son consentement et je l'ai traité comme de la merde après, et j'ai recommencé cette après midi en me jetant sur lui.

- Tu le drague, fais en sorte qu'il tombe sous ton charme, il faut qu'il soit dépendant de toi.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire tu peux au moins me donner une ou deux technique.

- Attend mon Dei-chou j'arrive !

- Oh Itachi ! Tu préfères une partit de jambe en l'aire a moi ?

- Oui ! Bye p'tit frère. »

Clic

« Il m'a raccroché au nez ! »

Bon comment je vais faire, il faut qu'il tombe sous mon charme avant la fin du mois, pour éviter que je lui saute dessus pour une ration de son sang si délicieux … attention je m'égare. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme un Play boy, je l'aime moi … Hein ! Je l'aime ! Bon ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

Point de vu Naru :

Sasuke viens de partir en courant, un air affoler sur le visage .Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il boit mon sang je me sens tellement bien, pendant qu'il sirotait mon sang j'étais tellement bien, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, petit à petit que mon sang s'écoulais dans sa gorge j'avais l'impression de faire partit de lui, rien que pour cette sensation j'aurais pu le laisser me vider de mon sang. Mais cette magnifique sensation c'est arrêter, et il est partit comme un voleur. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit, Le faite qu'il soit partit en courant, je vois ça comme une forme de rejet, il c'est laisser pousser pas ses pulsions et quand il s'en est rendu compte il ma rejeter, je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, une larme de tristesse, la seul et unique qui, j'espère, couleras aujourd'hui.

Garra arrive vers moi affoler, il avait assisté à la scène de loin.

« Naru sa vas ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Gaara je mange un peu, et me repose et je serais comme neuf.

- Naru fait pas celui qui n'est pas affecter, ni comme si il ne sait rien passer.

- ce n'est rien Gaara, je n'ai même pas eu mal.

- ça je l'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas mal, mais il s'est jeter sur toi, il ta mordu sans te demander ton avis.

- Je serais toujours d'accord de lui donner mon sang.

-Arrête Naru, tu t'autodétruis !

- Si c'est le seul lien que je peut avoir avec lui alors je ferais tout pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible, tu sais très bien que si je ne reste pas avec lui je finirais par mourir, rien que le faite qu'li enfonce ses crocs dans ma gorge, qu'il ce nourrisse de mon sang , m'emmène au septième ciel.

- Naru …

- Aller Gaara, on doit aller en cour d'SVT !

- Mais on a fini normalement.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié que Orochimaru- Sensei nous fait rattraper son cour parce que nous l'avons manqué lors du cours de spécialité, ou nous avions fait une sortie.

- Si j'avais oublié, en même temps ce n'est pas trop difficile d'oublier ses cours, il est repoussant.

- Il n'est pas très beau mais ses cours comptent comme les autres.

- M'ouai… »

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux en classe, vu que nous somme les deux seuls élèves de la classe à aller en spécialité, nous somme que deux à aller au rattrapage. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle, toutes les chaises était mise sur les tables sauf sur la table juste devant le bureau du professeur.

« SSSSSc'est très bien que vous ssssoyer là tous les deux, ssssi un de vous avais manqué ce rattrapage vous auriez été collé une heure avec moi pour le ratraper. Bien commensssçons, je vais vous donner le bilan du chapitre su la géologie et nous allons en commenssscé un nouveaux.

- Bien monsieur »

Nous nous somme assis et avons sortit nos affaires, le professeur nous donna la fiche bilan, et nous commençâmes à la lire. Une fois fait nous entendîmes, dans les hauts parleurs de l'école :

« Gaara No Sabaku est prier de ce rendre dans le bureau de madame la directrice immédiatement ! »

Je le regardai interrogateur et il haussa les épaule, aussi étonner que moi.

« Et bien Gaara Quesssssque tu attend ? Vas y, ton camarade te donneras l'intituler du nouveaux chapitre et les feuilles de cour.

- Je laisse mon sac ici au cas où je puisse revenir avant la fin du cour, sinon Naruto n'auras cas l'emmener avec lui. »

Garra quitta la classe, je me retrouvais tout seul avec ce prof qui me regardais vraiment bizarrement, cela me donnais froid dans le dos.

« Ah nous deux mon petit naruto, viens au tableau faire cette exercice. »

Je me levai, pris la feuille qu'il me tendait et me rendis au tableau, je lu l'exercice et découvris que notre nouveau chapitre n'était autre que la reproduction, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et me mis à écrire les réponses. J'essayais de me concentrer malgré le regard du professeur fixé sur une certaine partit de mon anatomie, arriver a la dernière question je me rendis compte que mon professeur s'avançait vers moi, a peine avais je commencé la rédaction que je sentis des mains glisser sur mon bassin et une voix me chuchoter a l'oreille

« Très bien tout sssça, très bien, que dirais tu de passsser a la pratique, hein ? »

J'étais tétaniser, je n'arrivais ni a parler, ni a bouger et je sentais sa bouche qui commençais à m'embrasser le cou et ses main qui descendais de plus en plus vers mon entre jambe. Avec Gaara je n'avais rien ressentit mais, avec lui, je n'avais qu'une seul envi, m'enfuir le plus loin possible et vomir tout le contenue de mon estomac. Ses main était maintenant, sur mon entrejambe, par-dessus mon pantalon, il le malaxait le caressais, moi je ne ressentais que du dégout, je sentis également sa bouche embrasser et grignoter ma gorge. N'en pouvant plus et ayant retrouvé l'usage de mes membres je me retournai et le repoussa de toute mes forces, mais je n'avais pas prévus qu'il m'emporte avec lui dans sa chute, résultat je me retrouvais allonger sur lui, je sentis quelque chose de froid s'enrouler autour de mes poignet m'empêchant de les utiliser. Il ce releva et matcha au pied de la table, résultat je me retrouvais a sa merci sans rien pouvoir faire. Il m'enleva mon pantalon et mon boxer, remonta mon T-shirt jusqu'a la tête, ce releva et m'admiras tout en léchant ses lèvres .Il ce rabaissa aux niveaux de mon entre jambe et commençai à le caresser, même si je ne ressentais que du dégout, je pouvais voir mon entre jambe réagir et devenir de plus en plus dur, une fois qu'il fut s'satisfait de mon état il léchât mon membre de haut en bas , puis me releva les jambes pour arriver a mon anus qu'il lécha avec envi, moi cela me dégoutait plus qu'autres chose, les larmes coulais sans cesse de mes yeux. Au bout de quelque minute il ce releva et ce dirigea vers un placard, j'espérais qu'il a fini avec moi, mais quand je vis ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et le regard qu'il me portait je compris que l'enfer ne venais que de commencé. Dans sa main ce trouvais une maquette d'un pénis, et ce n'était pas une petite maquette, elle pouvait parfaitement rivaliser avec un vrais. Il revint vers moi, un sourire plus que pervers accrocher aux lèvres.

« Cette maquette est pour montrer au garçon comment mettre un préservatif, mais on ne m'en voudra pas si je l'utilise pour autre chose »

Il me détacha du pied de la table, me pris par les hanche et m'obligea a m'allongé sur son bureau. Il attacha mes main avec mes chevilles, me mettant dans une position plus qu'embarrassante, allongé les jambes écarter et replier laissant une vue parfaite de mes partie intime.

Il prit la « maquette » et, sans aucune préparation, me l'enfonça entièrement. La je ressentis quelque chose, une douleur atroce, j'avais l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieure, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleurs, mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Satisfais de ma réaction il me prit par la nuque et me releva en position assise, faisant s'enfoncé la « maquette » plus profondément en moi, me tirants un autre cri de douleur. Il sortit son sexe de sa prison de tissus et ce positionna, de sorte que je me retrouvais le visage en face de son imposante entre jambe.

« Suce ! »

Je serais les lèvres le plus possible pour qu'il n'est aucune porte d'entrer, il me prit la mâchoire et appuya de toute ses force a chaque extrémité me forçant à ouvrir la bouche.

Il allait enfoncer son sexe dans ma gorge quand …

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Attendez pourquoi vous pointez des flingues sur moi ? Nan me tuer pas ! Pan, pan (l'auteur est mort il n'y aura pas de suite)**

**Voila ce qui ne faut pas faire, même si vous me haïssez énormément en ce moment il ne faut pas me tuer, me déchiqueter, me mordre, me frapper et envoyer toute sorte d'objet dangereux sur moi car sinon ya pas de suite …**

**Enfin bref, malgré ce passage que je suppose qu'il y en a beaucoup qui n'on pas aimer, sa vas il était bien ?... Nan …. Je vais pleurer dans mon coin …**

_**Joyeux noël et a la semaine prochaine ! Si je ne suis pas morte ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rar :<strong>

_**AngeNostalgique :**_ mon dieu ta maison doit être magnifique ! Chez moi a part le sapin de noël mes parents ils n'ont pas voulus plus …u.u

_**Blog de Shinigami-Shinibilove** _: a je comprends sa m'arrive aussi ^^ une semaine je trouve sa pas trop mal comme attente imagine si je postais tout les mois ! oui naruto est trop mignon en kitsune, mais je le fait souffrir dans cette fiction, je pense que tu l'a remarqué^^

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy :**_ sa vas-tu était pas trop en colère après sasuke et itachi quand tu a écris ta reviews ? XD sinon bas je sais pas trop quoi dire, a part que j'ai bien rigoler devants ta review ^^ j'aime bien quand les lecteurs ce lâche , c'est toujours intéressant a lire ^^

_**Mianon :**_ joyeuse fête a toi aussi ^^ tu me déteste maintenant ? XD

_**Moi :**_ voila le premier cadeau de noël ^^ tu le trouve jolie ce chapitre ? moi je pense que je vais me faire engueuler … sinon pas mal le cadeau ^^ moi je sais pas ce que je vais avoir, surprise ^^

_**Kiwi-xyao :**_ c'est vrais que je te voyais plus, tu a disparu de la surface de la terre ? XD en tout cas bon retour ^^ même si je doute sur le faite que tu reparte après avoir lue ce chapitre ..

_**Merci également a Mimi, mama, darkmoonlady et nathalie pour leur reviews !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

* * *

><p>Il allait enfoncer son sexe dans ma gorge quand …<p>

« Monsieur, j'ai entendu hurler !

- tsss

- Quesque vous faite ? »

Oroshimaru relâcha un peu ma mâchoire, ce qui me permit de fermer la bouche et de serré les dents.

« Quesque vous vouliez lui faire ?

- petit naïf, comme sssssi cssssela ne ce voyais pas, j'allais profiter de ssssson corps, m'enfonssssscer dans son petit cul sssserré.

- je ne vous le permettrais pas !

- comme si un gamin comme toi pouvais faire quoi que ce sois !

- ne me sous estimer pas, je suis neiji hyuga du clan des phénix hyuga, je fais partit de la haute élite contrairement a vous ! Naruto ferme les yeux ! »

Je l'écoutais et ferma les paupières, quelque seconde après je sentis près de moi une vive chaleur, puis plus rien, je rouvris les yeux, neiji s'était approché de moi, mais il n'y avait plus aucune présence du professeur d'SVT. Neiji détacha les liens et je me laissai tomber sur le coter, exténué, ne faisant aucunement attention a la vue que je donnais a neiji.

« Naruto, sa vas ?

- J'ai mal aux fesses, tu peux m'enlever ce qu'il ma mis ? J'arrive plus à bouger …

- hein ? »

Je le vis ce pencher et ses joue ce teintèrent de rouge. Il retira la « maquette prudemment pour ne pas me faire de mal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleurs.

« Tu es sur que a vas naruto, tu es tout pâle, et tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, tu saigne.

- merci de t'inquiéter pour moi neiji, mais sa vas guérir tout seul, je vais aller me coucher et demain je ne sentirais plus rien.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui. »

Je me laissai glissé de la table pour me relever et m'habillé mais à peine, m'étai-je mis sur mes deux jambes que je m'écroulai sur neiji, qui me réceptionna tant bien que mal.

« Tu ne tien plus sur tes jambes, il Faus que tu aille à l'infirmerie !

- Non ! Ne m'emmène pas la bas sil-te-plais, tu peux m'aider a monter jusque dans ma chambre ?

- c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

- merci neiji, hinata dit que tu es embêtent mais tu es très gentil.

-… (Rougis), ton pantalon est complètement déchiré et ta chemise est vraiment mal en point, il va falloir faire attention a ne croiser personne pour ne pas susciter des interrogations.

- Mm… »

Je tendis mon bras vers lui pour qu'il m'aide à me tenir debout mais au lieu de ça il me prit dans ses bras, a la façon d'une princesse, je ne pu empêcher mes joue de prendre une jolie teinte rosée.

« neiji que ?

- laisse moi te porter, tu ne peux même pas tenir sur tes jambes, cela ne me dérange pas, tu es aussi léger qu'une plume. »

Je ne dis plus rien, trop gêner pour rétorqué quoi que ce sois, résultat je me retrouvais, dans les couloires, porter par neiji, le visage, caler entre son épaule et son cou et le pire, en boxer et chemise pas boutonner, quelqu'un nous aurais croisé, il ce serais demander ce qui c'était passer.

Nous avions croisé encore personne quand l'on entendit derrière nous

« Neiji ! Je te trouve enfin, j'ai quelque chose de super important a te dire, c'est a propos du petit blond dont je t'ai parlé la dernière, fois, et bas j'ai appelé mon frère et il ma dit que … »

Neiji c'était retourner pour faire face a son interlocuteur, qui s'arrêta quand je relevai mon visage pour savoir qui nous avais arrêtés. Je le regrettai bien vite car devants nous ce trouvais, les garçons qui peuplais mes rêve chaque nuit, mon âme sœur, sasuke. J'ai honte qu'il m'ai vue ainsi, je ne veux pas qu'il ce dise que je suis avec neiji alors que je suis éperdument amoureux de lui, je n'arrive pas a lui faire face, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que neiji reprenne sa marche pour me ramener dans ma chambre.

« Neij qu'es qu'il c'est passé, pourquoi a tu naruto dans les bras ? »

Neiji hésitât quelque instant avant de lui répondre :

« Je viens de le sauver, il a faillis ce faire violer par oroshimaru-sensei.

- Quoi ! Il est ou que j'aille le dépecer !

- Il est déjà mort sasuke, je men suis charger. »

Je regardais sasuke, le rouge au joue, il savait comment je m'appelais mais en plus il avait l'aire de s'inquiéter pour moi, je ne pu empêcher une once de bonheur et d'espoir prendre place dans mon cœur.

« Naruto ça va, tu n'a rien ?

- n…non …

- oroshimaru l'a déchiré c'est pour ça que je le porte, il ne peut plus marcher pour l'instant.

- Quoi !

- Sasuke calme toi, tu ne peux rien faire il est déjà mort.

- Pffff… il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie !

- il ne veut pas, je l'emmenais dans sa chambre, il dit qu'il ce régénère tout seul.

- mais quand même !

- ne…ne vous inquiéter pas de moi sasuke–sama… je n'aurais plus mal dès demain …

- Quand même, c'est horrible, ce qu'il ta fais, je vais rester avec toi pour êtres sur que tout aille puis appelle moi sasuke.

- … (Rouge pivoine)

- tu veux que je le porte neiji ? «

Je sentis leur regard porter sur moi puis il répondit :

« Ok prend le, je vais aller chercher des compresse, je te rejoins dans sa chambre. »

Sur le coup j'étais bouche bé, il n'allait pas me laisser avec lui quand même ? Dans ses bras en plus, coller a son torse … ok neiji ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passer avec sasuke, mais je ne sais pas je ne lui ai pas assez lancé de regard de détresse ? Nan ! Ah bon, je devais êtres trop occuper à regarder le visage parfais de sasuke. En plus avec la secousse entre le changement de porteur, le douleur c'est réveillé et je n'ai pas trouver mieux que d'enfoncer mon visage dans le cou de sasuke pour étouffer un cri de douleur , résultat je me sens partir , je suis les douce effluve du parfum de mon bien aimer.

« Sa chambre est la 208

- D'accord à tout à l'heure »

Neiji partit et sasuke pris la direction de ma chambre, le trajet ce fis en silence, j'étais bercé par les pas, son parfum, et son rythme cardiaque, ce qui fis, que j'arrivai dans ma chambre à moitié endormis.

Je me demandais si Gaara était revenue quand une personne nous sauta dessus en prenant sasuke, qui me tenait tant bien que mal, par le col et le menaçait de toute sorte de chose :

« Sale uchiwa qu'es qu'il c'est passé, comment ce fais il que naru ce retrouve dans tes bras et dans cette tenue, tu n'a pas encore coucher avec lui pour ton plaisir, parce que si c'est ça, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de cette chambre !

- Gaara, sasuke ne ma rien fais …

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas retrouver dans cette tenue pas la volonté du saint esprit !

- Figure toi que naruto a faillis ce faire violer pas oroshimaru !

- Quoi ! Ce que dit l'uchiwa est vrai ?

-Oui, neiji est venus me sauver, sasuke ma dans ses bras, parce qu'il est partit chercher des compresses.

- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser dans cette sale toute seul, avec lui.

- ne tend veux pas Gaara ce n'est rien.

- Rien ! Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu a faillis te faire VIOLER !

- Oui mais ce na pas été le cas finalement, tout vas bien.

- Non tout vas pas bien, tu ne peux pas marcher par toi même, qu'es qu'il ta fais au juste !

- C'est du passer Gaara.

- Non ! dit moi ce qu'il ta fais ! , de toute façons il va mourir, mais je dois savoir si je dois le faire souffrir avant.

- Il est déjà mort, neiji s'en ai chargé.

- Zut !

- sasuke peut tu me poser sur mon lit, j'aimerais me reposer un peu.

- bien sur aucun problème. »

Il me posa sur mon lit, ou je m'allongeai directe, il s'assit a coter de moi et commença à me caresser les cheveux, gaara nous rejoignis quand neiji entras et s'exclama :

« Au faite sasuke, le petit blond dont tu parlais, sa ne serais pas ….

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Alors vous avez vu un chapitre deux jours de suite ! C'est tit pas magnifique ! Ok il est cours mais bon vous en avez eu un hier aussi …..Donc voila mon cadeau de noël j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^ avouez que vous avez été étonné ^^ bref je vous souhaite a tous un joyeux noël et je vous dit a la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Par de réponse au review je n'ai pas trop le temps ce soir ^^**

**Bisouille a tous, a la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**_chapitre 12 :_**

* * *

><p>« Au fait Sasuke, le petit blond dont tu parlais, ça ne serait pas ...»<p>

Neiji n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke lui saute dessus et l'emmène dans le couloir.

Pow Sasuke :

/Dans le couloir/

« Neiji, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

- Le petit blond, c'est Naruto ?

- bah... Heu...

- Je sais que c'est lui, t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'un Sasuke Uchiwa amoureux, c'est rare, mais je ne me moquerai pas de toi, je suis ton ami.

- Merci Neiji...

- De rien. Donc t'en as parlé à ton frère, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Bah je lui ai expliqué le problème que j'ai avec le sang en bouteille et je lui ai aussi expliqué que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mordre Naruto tout à l'heure dans le couloir...

- Quoi ? Tu l'as mordu tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, mais...

- Et bah... Ce n'est pas son jour, à Naru...

- Ouais ... donc je lui ai tout raconté et il m'a dit que Naruto était mon âme sœur, que c'était pour ça que j'étais autant attiré par son sang.

-HUM HUM ...

- Tu vas m'aider ?

- Bien sûr !

- Au fait, tu appelles Naruto "Naru" maintenant ?

- Bah...

-Ne me dit pas qu'il t'intéresse !

- Bas ... il est mignon...

-Ne me dit pas que l'on va devenir rivaux ?

- Je vais t'aider, mais on sait jamais, il peut tomber sous mon charme au lieu du tien.

- Neiji, t'as pas intérêt à utiliser tes pouvoirs !

- Mais nan, on va le faire à la niable...

- Ok ! Que le meilleur gagne !

- Ohoh les chauds lapins, on se calme !

- Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé être avec Naru ?

- Il a complètement cicatrisé et s'est endormi...

- Ça va s'il dort, il ira mieux demain, et puis on sera là pour lui.

- Rectification, JE serai là pour lui, vous, vous voudrez le draguer ou je ne sais trop quoi ! Vous lui faîtes quoi que se soit de mal et je vous jure que vous allez mourir !

- Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse du mal, c'est mon âme sœur !

- Quoi ?

- Merde, j'ai fais une boulette...

- Naru est ton âme sœur ?

- Bah... Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Mais nan, mais nan... »

Gaara entre dans sa chambre, un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, à demain, je vais dormir, je suis claqué. »

Gaara disparaît dans sa chambre, et Neiji et moi rentrons dans notre chambre. Je me jette sur mon lit et laisse mes pensées voyager, le goût du sang de Naru me revient en mémoire, doux, sucré... Pendant que je sirotais son sang, j'avais une folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille ce que je ressentais pour lui... Parallèlement à ces sentiments assez fleur bleue, j'avais une folle envi de lui dévorer la bouche de baisers, de le plaquer contre le mur, de m'enfoncer en lui et de le pilonner jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

En y repensant, je crois que la fois où je me suis uni à lui a été le moment où j'ai le plus montré mon ressenti. Caresser sa douce peau hâlée, humer le parfum de ses cheveux, plonger dans ses abysses bleutées et m'enfoncer dans son antre chaude... À ce moment j'ai ressentit un réel sentiment de plénitude.

Si j'avais su l'impact qu'il allait avoir sur moi, je ne l'aurais pas jeté comme j'ai pu le faire, je lui aurais dit «Je t'aime» au moment d'atteindre le septième ciel, je l'aurais gardé dans mes bras et câliné toute la journée...

Je me tourne sur le ventre , pour m'endormir, quand je m'aperçois d'un léger problème au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Deux options s'offrent à moi, la douche froide ou me soulager tout seul... La douche froide, très peu pour moi, et puis, me soulager tout seul est beaucoup plus agréable.

Je me tourne sur le côté et glisse doucement ma main vers mon entre-jambe, je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à mon ange de l'imaginer, là, devant moi.

Son visage teinté de rouge par la gêne et ses va-et-vient sur mon membre, lents et hésitants.

Je le vois cacher son visage dans mon cou, rouge d'embarras, je lui relève et l'embrasse tendrement, nos langues s'entremêlent dans un ballet doux et sensuel.

De ma main libre, je prends son membre et y applique des va-et-vient doux mais assurés. Paralysé par le plaisir, il stoppe tout mouvement sur mon sexe et gémit le bien-être que je lui procure au creux de mon oreille. Je le pousse pour l'allonger sur le lit et commence à l'embrasser un peu partout, je le prépare à ma venue tout en embrassant, léchouillant et titillant son sexe tendu de plaisir. Une fois prêt, il enroule ses jambes à mes hanches et me fait un signe approbatif de la tête. Je m'enfonce alors lentement dans son antre chaude et serrée, tout en écoutant ses gémissements de plaisir.

J'entame des mouvements de va-et-vient, au début lents, mais selon les gémissements de mon ange, mes coups de rein deviennent rapides et bestiaux, je frappe à chaque coup ce point si sensible de plein fouet. Petit à petit, je sens la jouissance arriver, je lui demande doucement si je peux le mordre, il accepte. Je lèche alors sa gorge et enfonce mes crocs au creux de son cou. Son délicieux liquide vital remplit ma bouche, je suis en pleine extase et je jouis en lui, lui me rejoint en se libérant entre nous deux .

Je reprends mes esprits, ma main est souillée de mon sperme, ce n'était qu'un rêve, je n'ai pas fait l'amour à Naru, je ne me suis pas libéré dans son petit corps chaud.

Je me lève, me dirige vers la salle de bain et me nettoie les mains. Je retourne ensuite me coucher et rêve de mon ange.

/Le lendemain/

J'ai mis mon réveil plus tôt, car en essayant de m'endormir hier, j'ai eu l'idée d'aller chercher Naruto et de manger avec lui. Ce ne sera sûrement pas si bon que ça, mais la présence de mon ange avec moi me ferait manger n'importe quoi. Je me douche, me coiffe, me parfume et m'habille avec un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Je sais que je ne vais qu'à la cantine, mais quand même, il ne faut pas que je perde contre Neiji, si je ne peux pas vivre avec Naruto je ne survivrai pas. Je sors de ma chambre en courant et croise Neiji dans les couloirs. Je ne fais pas attention à lui mais il m'interpelle, me forçant à m'arrêter pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi cours-tu dans les couloirs de si bon matin, Sasuke ?

- Et toi, tu n'es pas censé dormir ?

-...

- Ne me dit pas que tu comptais aller voir Naru pour manger avec lui ?

- bah...

- tu ne me battras pas.»

Je laisse Neiji en plan et me mets à courir comme un fou vers la chambre de mon amour. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens une vive chaleur près de mon visage, je le tourne et vois, Neiji sous sa forme originelle, en phoenix de feu.

Je redouble alors ma vitesse de course et nous arrivons en même temps devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto et Gaara.

Neiji reprend sa forme humaine et nous frappons à la porte. Personne ne répond, voyant comme une aubaine pour les réveiller, nous entrons sans bruit, et là, nous voyons Gaara, à quatre pattes au dessus de Naruto, se baissant dangereusement vers une certaine partie de son visage.

« Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais au dessus de Naruto ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?**

**Je sais, je sais j'ai du retard, mais je n'y suis pour rien je n'étais pas chez moi ce week end ,donc excusez du retard... siouplais , mais bon faut ce dire que vu que je le poste en retard, ya moins de temps a attendre avant le prochain chapitre …. C'est intéressant tout d'un coup …Nan ?**

**Enfin bref , j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus , et puis dite moi si ma nouvelle beta lectrice a fait du bon boulot … vue que je suis pire que nul je peut pas vérifier XD.**

**J'ai oublié le plus important ….. BONNE ANNÉE ! Je vous souhaite une année pleine de bonheur et surtout, le plus important, pleine de yaoi !**

**Voila, voila j'ai fini, a samedi ! Promis je ne serais pas en retard, j'essayerai …..**

**Bisouille a tous ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>RaR :<strong>

_**AngeNostalgique**__** :**_ j'aime pas écrire des scène de bataille c'est pour sa que c'est aussi rapide , et puis il ne méritait pas que je m'attarde sur sa mort XD sinon j'ai passé un très bon réveillon ^^ enfin j'ai surtout aimer les cadeau XD j'espère que le tien était aussi bien ^^

_**xQuelqu'une**__** :**_ oui je me doute que tout le monde ne me laisse pas de reviews , moi-même j'en lis et je ne laisse pas forcément de reviews , la flemme XD pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent , je me doute qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes , c'est que j'avais oublier que mon ancienne beta n'avais pas corriger ce chapitre la , donc je l'ai poster avec plein ,plein de fautes , je me suis trouver une autre beta , donc j'espère que ce chapitre auras moins de fautes , et que sa ne t'auras pas gâcher la lecture …

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy**__** :**_ il y a moins de fautes ? J'ai réussis a m'en trouver une autre, j'espère qu'elle ne laisse pas trop de faute …

_**Moi :**_ ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde a pensé que sa allais être sasuke qui allais venir sauver naru , et vous vous êtes tous trompez ! XD

AngeNostalgique : ouai c'est bizarre qu'il meure aussi vite, mais j'avais la flemme de m'étendre sur sa mort… et puis orochimaru est une chimère alors que Neiji appartient a l'élite, ce n'est pas le même niveau… sinon j'ai passée de très bonne fête ^^ j'espère que toi aussi

Merci a tout les autre pour leurs reviews ^^


	13. Chapter 13

_**chapitre 13**_

* * *

><p>«Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais au dessus de Naruto ?»<p>

«-Hein ? Bah... J'allais le réveiller...

- En l'embrassant ?

- Heu... »

Naruto bouge un peu sous Gaara puis l'embrasse sur la joue en lui disant :

« Bonjour Gaara !»

Il s'extirpe de son lit, va vers nous et, tout en nous disant bonjour, nous embrasse également sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Garra, Neiji et moi, nous nous asseyons sur un lit en attendant la sortie de l'ange. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sort de la douche, complètement nu et encore dégoulinant d'eau.

« Gaara, tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais oublié mes habits, ou tu aurais pu me les poser sur le lavabo... Je sais que t'es un pervers, mais ce n'est pas cool, je me les caille maintenant.»

Tout en parlant, sa queue s'agite dans les sens, nous laissant voir son magnifique postérieur. Quand il a trouvé ce qu'il cherche, il se retourne et prend conscience de notre présence :

« Kyaa ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Heu Naru, t'es tout nu...

- Kya ! »

Il prend ses affaires et court s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je chuchote alors à Neiji :

« Et bah si c'est comme ça tous les matins, je vais revenir souvent.

-Moi aussi, c'est fou ce qu'il est sexy quand il sort de sous la douche.

- Je vous entends et vous conseille de vous la fermer si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre un tas de sable dans la gueule. »

La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvre et laisse sortir une petite tête blonde avec les joues rougies par la gêne.

« Gaara, j'ai oublié mon boxer tu peux me le donner ?

- Mets-en pas, ça sera plus simple.

- Allez, s'il te plait !

-Non, j'ai trop la flemme.

- Roooo... »

Après ça, un" pouf" retentit et un petit renard déboule dans la chambre, prend un sous vêtement entre ses crocs et repart directement dans la salle de bain.

«C'est Naruto qui vient de passer sous la forme d'un renard ?

-Oui.

- Ho ! Il est trop mignon !

- Ça va Neiji ,ce n'est pas une peluche !

- Gnagnagna, tu penses la même chose, Sasuke, mais moi je l'exprime, contrairement à une certaine personne, qui elle, reste inexpressive !

- ...

-Ça y est, il boude.

- Bon, ça y est, on peut y aller, je suis prêt !»

Naruto vient de sortir de la salle de bain. Il est vêtu d'un short noir, d'une chemise blanche, qui, à son col, a de noué un ruban aussi bleu que les yeux de Naru. Il porte des chaussettes blanches lui arrivant en dessous des genoux et ses pieds sont chaussés de grandes bottes noires laissant à peine voir ses chaussettes en dessous.

Dans cet ensemble, il est tout simplement à croquer.

« Au fait, Neiji, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous venez manger avec nous ?

- Oui, et on vient prendre de tes nouvelles, par rapport à hier.

- Sasuke aussi ?

- Oui.

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim, vous venez ?

- On arrive. »

On sort de la chambre et on se dirige vers la cantine, Gaara et Naru devant et Neiji et moi derrière. Une fois arrivés, on suit la file d'attente.

« Ouais, il y a des ramen aujourd'hui ! Lesquels je vais prendre ? Les deux tiens !

- C'est aussi bon que ça, les ramen ?

-Tu n'en as jamais mangé, Sasuke ?

-Bah non...

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais mangé de ramen ?

- Non, jamais.

- Bon bah tu prends ça aujourd'hui, tu préfères quoi, au miso, ou au porc ?

- Je te fais confiance.

-Ok, prends ça. »

Il prend ses bols de nouilles, en pose un sur mon plateau. Ensuite nous nous dirigeons vers une table vide au fond de la salle. Nous sommes à peine installés que Naruto avale un de ses bols de nouilles, suivi du second deux minutes plus tard. Je le regarde, ahuri. Il relève la tête et me fait un grand sourire, puis plante son regard sur les bols de ramen posés devant moi.

« Tu vas les manger ?

-Naru, laisse le manger, tu en as déjà eu deux...

- Mais j'ai faim...

- Vas t'en chercher un autre, alors !

-Il n'a pas le droit, depuis qu'il a mangé vingt-quatre bols en un seul repas, les cuisinières lui ont interdit de prendre plus de deux bols par repas.

-Vingt-quatre ?

-J'avais encore faim après le vingt-troisième...

- WAOUH !

- Tu peux prendre dans le mien si tu veux, je ne vais pas tout manger...

- C'est vrai ? Merci Sasu ! »

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, puis plonge ses baguettes dans le bol.

Je mets le bol entre nous deux pour ne pas qu'il soit collé à moi, non pas que cela me dérange... Mais sinon je risque d'avoir un problème.

J'avale les nouilles, le regard dans le vide, quand une nouille, au lieu de venir du bol, vient des airs. Je me tourne et tombe nez à nez avec Naru qui continue d'aspirer la nouille qui nous lie. J'espère qu'il continue à la manger, en nous rapprochant tous les deux... Et je l'embrasserais en prétextant vouloir finir la nouille... Mais au lieu de ça, elle se rompt en deux. On se regarde un instant, puis je détourne le regard , les joues rouges de gêne.

Tout le monde finit de manger et nous nous dirigeons chacun vers nos cours respectifs.

Pow Naru :

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'embrasse, ça aurait fait une super excuse le coup de la nouille, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se rompe ?

Je me sens frustré, j'avais tellement espéré ressentir encore une fois le toucher de ses lèvres sur les miennes... Enfin bon, lâ faut que j'aille en mathématiques, avec Kakashi-san... J'aime les maths, mais là, j'ai aucune envie d'en faire.

Je m'assois au fond de la classe, le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé, comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naru, t'as pas l'air bien ?

- ...

-C'est parce que tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse tout à l'heure ?

- Tu nous as vus ?

- Je te rappelle que j'étais assis juste en face de toi...

-Ah bon ? Je t'avais oublié, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, donc c'est ça ?

-Oui, j'aurais tant aimé ressentir encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes...

-Allez, tu auras peut-être une seconde chance, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien lui aussi !

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Intuition féminine !

-T'es bête, t'es pas une fille !

-Je sais, j'ai dit ça pour que tu enlèves ton masque de «Je suis déprimé».

-Merci, Gaara !

- Je suis là pour ça !

-Bonjour à tous ! Sortez vos cahiers, nous allons voir un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Il s'intitule "les équations à deux inconnues". »

Je commence à écrire le cours que Kakashi-sensei nous dicte, quand on entend dans les hauts-parleurs de l'école :

« Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto et Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke sont priés de venir immédiatement dans le bureau de la principale ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais je vous avais promis de ne pas être en retard pour ce chapitre mais voyer vous entre temps je suis tombé malade, du coup ce week end c'était plus toujours le lit et dodo tout la journée que bonjours l'ordi XD<strong>

**Enfin j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, à force vous avez l'habitude XD, et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^**

**Sinon je voulais remercier tout mes lecteur qui me lise depuis le début de kitsune sur ce site et qui me laisse des reviews gentille comme tout. En postant sur ce site je m'attendais plus a des reproche sur mon écriture, le faite qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographe ,de conjugaison… alors de voir qu'il y a autant de personne qui me lise a chaque parution me fais énormément plaisir, je vous remercie du fond du cœur .**

**A samedi prochain ! J'essayerai de ne pas tomber malade ni d'être trainer je ne sais ou par mes parents XD**

**Bisouille a tous, a samedi !**

**RaR :**

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy**__** :**_** comment faire détester un personnage grâce a une fiction, donner le moi XD pauvre Gaara , je l'aime bien en plus … ce n'est pas trop le cas de tout le monde XD oui neji na aucune chance , c'est juste que j'avais envie de le mettre comme ça dans ma fiction , en faite je me lâche trop avec le sors des perso XD en tout cas je te remercie de me suivre depuis le début , sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des lecteur assidus malgré mes fautes d'orthographe , de conjugaison ect ect …**

_**AngeNostalgique**__** : **_**et non finalement tu n'auras pas attendus moins longtemps … je suis désoler de mon retard mais je crois que j'aurais préférer vous poster le chapitre samedi ….**

_**elodiedalton**__** :**_** je suis très contente de te compter parmi mes lecteur ^^ oui naru a trois prétendant …qu'est ce que j'aimerais être a sa place , trois beau garçons près a tout pour vous séduire ….le rêve.**

_**darkmoonlady**__** :**_** oui la fin est sadique, mais je crois que tout le monde a remarquer que j'était très très sadique, sa ne serais pas drôle autrement.**

**Merci aussi a Nathalie, mianon, Moi pour leur gentille reviews ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 16**_

* * *

><p>« Mr Uzumaki Naruto et Mr Uchiwa sasuke sont priés de venir immédiatement dans le bureau de la principale ! »<p>

« Uzumaki !

- Ou…Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- R…Rien …

- Bon prend tes affaires et vas y !

- Bien. »

Je remis mes cahiers dans mon sac et sortit de la classe. En me dirigeant vers le bureau de la principale je réfléchissais au pourquoi j'avais été convoqué. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour mes notes, elles sont plutôt bonnes. Je n'ai pas enfreint le règlement. Sasuke est convoqué lui aussi alors ça doit être quelque chose qui nous concerne tous les deux… Sasuke m'a mordu dans les couloirs, si ça ce trouve on est convoqué a cause de ça, quelqu'un nous a vu et est allé le dire à la principale. Si ça ce trouve sasuke a interdiction de mordre un autre élève et va être puni par ma faute. Non il faut que j'empêche sasuke d'être puni, je ne sais pas, je dirais que j'étais consentant, que je l'ai tenté, je me débrouillerais pour qu'il n'est rien. S'il est puni par ma faute il va encore moins m'aimer, surtout que depuis hier il est presque coller a moi. C'est trop bien j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve je veux qu'il continue dans la direction qu'il a pris et qu'il ne s'arrête jamais… surtout que ce matin on a failli s'embrasser … aaah le rêve … pourquoi cette fichue nouille nous a coupé !

Bon j'arrive devant la porte du bureau de la principale je toque et après avoir entendu un « entré ! » je pénètre dans la pièce.

« Bonjour je suis naruto Uzumaki, vous m'avez fait demander madame la principale »

Sans crier gare, je me retrouvais dans les bras d'une personne qui me serait comme une peluche tout en frottant sa joue contre la mienne.

«Oh t'es trop mignon, mon frère a vraiment bon gout, t'es vraiment mignon si je n'avais pas déjà mon Dei je te mettrais dans mon lit !

- Hein ?

- Et puis c'est vrai que tu sens bon, ton sang doit être délicieux.

- Hein ?

- Bonjour je suis Sasuke Uchiwa vous m'avez … Itachi Quesque tu fais avec naruto dans les bras ?

- Je fais connaissance avec mon beau frère, c'est fous ce qu'il est mignon. T'as vraiment bon gout frangin !

- Quoi ? Beau frère ? Je suis complètement paumé là… »

Il me pausa par terre et me regarda dans les yeux, les mains sur mes épaules et me demanda:

« Je me présente Itachi Uchiwa, vampire appartenant a la haute élite et accessoirement grand frère de sasuke

- Comment ça accessoirement ?

- Je suis ravis d'avoir un beau frère aussi mignon que toi naruto.

- Comment ça beau frère ? Je suis toujours aussi perdu !

- Bah, vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

- Euh…

- Itachi viens faut qu'on parle.

- J'arrive. »

Sasuke prend son frère à part et je les vois discuter, sasuke à l'air de réprimander son frère je me demande pour quoi …

Je me demande également pourquoi Itachi-san m'a appelé « beau frère » et a cru que nous sortions ensemble sasuke et moi, cela se vois tant que ça que je l'aime ? Si c'est le cas il faut vraiment que je m'applique à le cacher, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette parce qu'il aura appris mes sentiments, même si j'aimerais avoir plus, si je peux avoir ce qu'il me donne aujourd'hui encore un moment je serais heureux.

Pow sasuke:

J'entraine itachi plus loin et commence à lui expliquer :

- Itachi tu te rends compte que tu a failli me vendre !

- J'y peux rien je croyais que depuis le temps il était tombé dans t'es bras.

- Ca fait même pas un jour que je t'ai appelé !

- Ah oui peut êtres mais dei' me fait la gueule alors je vois le temps long.

- Mais je m'en fous de ça, ce que je sais c'est que tu a failli foirer toute mes chances de réussite !

- Rooo ça va, si tu n'étais pas aussi lent, moi avec dei en même pas un jour je l'avais marqué.

- Oui mais dei était déjà amoureux de toi contrairement a naru qui ne l'ai pas de moi.

- Tu es sûr de toi, moi je crois autre chose si tu veux savoir …

- Nan je ne veux pas savoir, par contre ce que je sais moi, c'est que hier il a failli se faire violer par un professeur et que je ne suis pas le seul après son cœur.

- Nan c'est vrai? Qui c'est ?

- oroshimaru

- Nan mais je m'en fous du nom du prof moi je veux savoir qui lui cour après ?

- Ah… neiji et un certain Gaara

- Neiji ! Nan sans blague lui qui était plus frigide que toi il est tombé sous son charme, enfin sa m'étonne pas il est tellement mignon. Comment ta dit qui s'appelais l'autre déjà ?

- Gaara…

- Sabaku no Gaara ?

- Je crois, tu le connais ?

- Qui ne le connais pas surtout, il a tué son père qui voulais l'étrangler dans son sommeil quand il était encore bébé, et sa mère c'est suicider, elle avait trop peur de son fils.

- Je vois, chouette l'enfance

- Tu peux le dire, mais c'est souvent comme ça avec la basse élite, au départ il naisse de parents complètements humains et ils perdent leurs parents de différentes façons très jeune. Au faite il fait parti de quel classe ton chéri ?

- Arrête de te foutre de ma tête ! Il est de la basse élite comme Gaara.

- C'est surement comme ça qu'il se sont rencontrés …

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Ton naru, il n'a surement plus de parents non plus et il a dut lui aussi perdre ses parents très tôt, ils se sont surement connus a l'orphelinat, ce seras un ennemi de taille si ce sont des amis d'enfance.

- Je m'en fiche, il en va de mon bonheur, je ferais tout pour finir ma vie avec lui !

- Bon état d'esprit, au faite tu ne m'as pas dit de quelle espèce il était, c'est mignon ces petites oreilles et sa queue qui s'agite dans son dos.

- C'est un kitsune

- Quoi ! Un kitsune ! Tu es sur que c'est un mec ?

- J'ai couché avec lui je sais ce qu'il a ou n'a pas entre les jambes !

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié … c'est quand même bizarre que ce sois un garçon, je vais faire quelques recherches …

- Si tu veux … »

Pow nauto :

Ils ont surement fini de parler, ils reviennent vers moi

« Excusez moi Itachi-san, vous pourriez nous dire ou se trouve Madame la principale, car elle nous a convoqué dans son bureau.

- Ah ! Ca, c'est une excuse pour vous faire venir ici, elle m'a donné aussi une permission de sortie, on va faire les boutiques ?

- Hein ?

- Itachi on a cours.

- Je suis sortit majeur de ma promotion ils peuvent bien m'accorder ça. De toutes façons vous n'avez rien à dire vous me suivez. »

Il me prit par le bras et m'entraina à sa suite, sasuke nous suivait un peu grognon, on arriva devant une superbe porche noir, Itachi ouvris la porte du côté passager et dit :

« Sasuke tu prends naruto sur tes genoux il n'y a que deux places.

- …

- Je ne veux pas déranger sasuke, je vais retourner en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Sasuke s'assit sur le siège et me tira par la taille sur ses genoux, je me retrouvais assis sur ses cuisses et en guise de ceinture il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille. Comme je ne suis pas grand, je me retrouvais juste à la même taille que lui, j'essayais de ne pas trop me coller à lui mais il me dit :

« Si tu reste comme ça, au moindre coup de frein tu te prends le parbrise, viens plus en arrière si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital »

Je l'écoutais et me colla à son torse, la tête posée sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse voir.

Itachi démarra, direction la ville.

Il nous entraina dans plusieurs magasins, s'amusant à nous habiller comme des poupées, sasuke et moi.

Il nous acheta plusieurs tenues, malgré mes protestations je me retrouvais avec un nouveau costume et une tenue, assez spécial, une chemise avec plusieurs couches de dentelles partant du col, à la boutonnière et à l'extrémité des manches par-dessus une veste bleu nuit avec des boutons doré et finissant en queue de pie, avec ça un short, aussi bleu que la veste , de grandes chaussettes noirs , s'attachant au short et de grande botte bleu comme la veste et le short.

Une fois les magasins finis et les sacs dans le coffre, il était déjà 19h et il nous amena chez lui.

Une fois arrivés devant leur maison, où devrais-je dire leur manoir, car devant moi était dressée une grande bâtisse d'au moins trois étages et qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, la façade était de pierre rouge donnant un certain charme a la demeure. Nous pénétrâmes dans le manoir et il nous conduisit vers la cuisine où était affairé devant les fourneaux un blond qui ce jeta sur itachi dès que nous sommes entré dans la pièce.

« Naruto je te présente deidara, mon amant.

- Enchanté.

- Non c'est moi qui suis enchanté de rencontrer le petit copain de sasuke «

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre son cœur

« Deidara –san je …

- Dei ce n'est pas son petit copain.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui donc tu peut le lâcher.

- Rooh il est trop mignon je veux le garder dans mes bras.

- Et comment il va faire pour manger ?

- Il mange avec nous ?

- Oui.

- Ah trop bien, allé naru tu vas t'assoir a côté de moi !

- Et moi ?

- Tu t'assois a côté de ton frère c'est logique il n'y a que quatre places. »

On s'assit tous autour de la table, Deidara-san avait préparé un plat italien, des spaghettis à la Carbonara, c'est presque aussi bon que les ramens. Quand on eu fini de manger il était déjà 20h30, je demandai a itachi-san :

« Itachi-san, est-ce que cela vous dérangerais de me ramener au pensionnat ?

- Il est trop tard les grilles sont fermés tu vas dormir ici.

- Et il va dormir où ?

- Dans ta chambre sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas fais préparer de chambre et les bonnes sont parties donc il va dormir avec toi et puis ce seras l'occasion.

- L'occasion de quoi ?

- Rien naru, viens on va se coucher »

Sasuke me tira à sa suite vers sa chambre, une fois arrivé, il me fit entrer, et je pu voir une magnifique chambre, grande, et bien décorée. Le seul truc qui cloche c'est qu'il y a un seul lit, de deux places …

* * *

><p><strong>Salut tout le monde !<strong>

**Sa y est mon chapitre est corriger ! Pour ça vous pouvez remercier ****used blue ****ma nouvelle bêta lectrice ^^**

**Surtout je voulais remercier toute c'est personne qui ce sont proposer pour m'aider, quand j'ai vue le nombre de proposition après seulement un jour, j'ai faillis pleurer devants mon ordinateur, je suis vraiment super émus que autant de gens propose de m'aide pour avoir la suite !**

**Donc voila ce nouveau chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les autres, 1900 mots au lieu d'une moyenne de 1200.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^**

**Et je vous dis à samedi !**

**Oui vous ne rêver pas vous aurez 2 chapitres cette semaine !**

**Bisouille a tous et a samedi !**

**Bubule (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**Moi : ( a chaque fois que je te répond j'ai l'impression de me répondre c trop marrant XD bref passons) alors pour ce chapitre je me suis lâcher , c'est ce que l'on peut dire XD j'avais envie de sastisfaire le coter pervers de sasuke ,neji et gaara XD nan en faite c'est juste que j'avais envie d'imaginer un naru sortant de la salle de bain … je suis pas perverse je t'assure U.U pour ce qui est de la nouille , gardez votre cousine de 3 ans un après midi , dans sa période fan de la belle et le clochard , ensuite tapez un chapitre ou faut ce faire rapprocher nos deux bisho, bas forcément sa déteint XD**

**AngeNostalgique**** : oui a ce que j'ai compris beaucoup on aimer le coup de la nouille XD si sa avait marché sa n'aurais pas été drôle, sa ce serais fini trop vite, mettons un peu de suspense voyons. Mais ce passage, je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passer mais je me suis lâcher, je crois que c un des meilleurs passage de ma fic XD en tout cas je suis contente de te revoir a chaque nouvelle parution ^^**

**elodiedalton**** : laisse tomber on peut pas ce mettre a la place de naruto, sauf si tu vois un groupe de cosplayeur refaisant ma fiction tout en ayant bien les caractère physique de chaque personnage, et encore moi je pourrais pas, je sortirais mon appareille photo, ma caméras et ils serons mitrailler XD sinon sa t'es jamais arriver de te lever avec la tête dans le cul ? moi oui plein de fois , et j'ai faillis faire la même chose que naru XD**

**sati-san**** : ne t'inquiète pas pour gaara n j'ai fais en sorte qu'il la trouve son âme sœur, mais ça tu le découvriras a la fin ^^***

**Serrana**** oui je sais, mais je sais pas javais envie de le faire comme ça, un naru qui pardonne tout .Pour ce qui est d'Hinata , je ne l'aime pas dans le manga , j'avais envie que dans ma fiction elle ce lâche , elle fasse ce qu'elle veut , qu'elle enmerde neji et sa famille en quelque sorte XD oui gaara je trouve qu'il fait très pervers dans le manga , donc je l'ai fait comme ça ^^ pour ce qui est de sasuke , j'espère que tu vas mieux l'apprécier maintenant ^^**

**Merci également a Nathalie, mianon,****aemilia97**** pour leurs reviews ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

* * *

><p>Le seul truc qui cloche c'est qu'il y a un seul lit, de deux places …<p>

Sasuke se dirige vers son lit et s'assoit dessus, moi je me dirige vers un grand fauteuil où je me roule en boule comme les renards dans leurs terriers.

« Bah Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me couche ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pas ici !

- Où alors ?

- Avec moi dans le lit ! Enfin si ça te dérange pas …

- Non ça me dérange pas … »

Sasuke se lève du lit et commence a se déshabiller pour se retrouver avec seulement son boxer, en le voyant comme ça je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

« Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça pour dormir ?

- Je n'ais pas mon pyjama.

- Fais comme moi dort en boxer, mais pas tout habillé.

-D…d'accord… »

Je me retourne et commence à me déshabiller. Je sens son regard glisser sur mon corps et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, une fois en boxer je me glisse sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Etre à ses côtés aussi peu vêtu me gène et je fais tout pour ne pas être trop près de lui. Je regarde son plafond blanc et attend que le sommeil vienne me chercher.

Après quelque minute, quand je commençais à rejoindre Morphée, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, me faisant sursauter, et m'obligeant à me mettre sur mes gardes, quelques secondes après le bruit recommença mais plus près encore, la pluie se mit à tomber renforçant le bruit des coups de tonnerre. A chaque coup, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rapprocher de sasuke, puis un flash illumina la chambre, suivis quelques secondes après d'un bruit assourdissant , me faisant trembler comme une feuille , et je me jetait littéralement sur sasuke , le réveillant par la même occasion.

« naru Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi ? ?

- J'ai peur …

- Ce n'est que de l'orage, ca ne va rien te faire.

BRRRRRRAOMMMM (l'orage XD)

- Kya !

- Naru …

- Je peut dormir à côté de toi …

- viens dans mes bras si ça peut te rassurer »

Sasuke me tendit ses bras et je m'y glissait, posant ma tête sur son torse. Un autre coup retentit et je glissais mon visage dans son cou, humant, par la même occasion sa douce odeur sucré, qui m'apaisa instantanément.

« naruto … te … te colle pas à moi comme ça … je … »

Je relevais ma tête pour voir son visage, et la première chose que je vis fut ses yeux rougeoyant dans l'obscurité. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui dit :

« Tu peut le faire ça me dérange pas.

- Hein ?

- Tu peut me mordre ça me dérange pas.

- Mais …

- Ca ne me dérange pas et je peux voir, par tes yeux, que tu en meurs d'envis.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui »

Il se releva et m'allongea sur le dos, il se positionna au dessus de moi et glissa sa tête dans ma gorge et je pu sentir sa langue lécher l'endroit qu'il allait mordre, une fois préparé, ses crocs s'enfonçèrent dans ma gorge et je ne pu retenir un soupir de contentement, j'adorais cette sensation, je pourrais le laisser me tuer pour la sentir encore et encore.

Une fois fini, il se retira, lécha la blessure et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour me regarder. Avec cette position, son bassin était collé au mien et je pouvais sentir, quelque chose de dur à un certain endroit.

« Sasuke tu …

- Je suis désolé, je vais prendre une douche pour enlever ça, fais pas attention… »

Il se releva et commença à descendre du lit, je le retins par le bras et lui dit :

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ? »

Il détourna le regard et ne me répondis pas.

« Si c'est moi … je … je t'aime alors tu… »

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une bouche vint se coller à la mienne. Sasuke m'embrassa chastement d'abors puis il demanda la permission d'accéder à ma bouche, que je lui donnais immédiatement s'en suivis d'un ballet doux mais où transparaissait l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un.

Nous dûmes arrêter le baiser par manque d'air et sasuke glissa dans mon cou, qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla, apposant sa marque de possession un peu partout, Une fois que mon cou fut assez décoré à son gout il descendit tout en apposant plusieurs baisés sur son passage.

Une fois arrivé à mes tétons, il en prit un dans sa bouche et tortura l'autre avec ses doigts, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir tellement les sensations qui déferlaient en moi étaient bonnes.

Une fois satisfait du traitement qu'il eut administré à celui qu'il avait en bouche, il prit l'autre, qu'il mordit, me faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Il lécha avidement les quelques goutes de sang qui s'étaient échappées de la blessure, tout en mordillant ce petit bout de chair, me faisans gémir de plus belle.

Il descendit ensuite tout en apposant quelques suçons sur mes abdominaux, une fois arrivé l'endroit de toutes les convoitises. Il souffla sur la bosse qui s'était formé sous l'excitation, puis d'un coup sec il m'enleva la seul barrière de tissus qu'il me restait, exposant mon membre gorgé de plaisir à sa vue. Il le regarda, gourmand, et commença à le lécher comme une glace. Il le lécha de bas en haut plusieurs fois puis s'amusa avec le gland, le suçota, le mordilla …

Sous mes supplications et gémissements il le prit finalement en bouche, apposant un rythme lent et régulier dessus.

« sasu… plus …

- plus ?

- Vas plus vi…ah …Mmmmm… »

Il accéléra ses vas et viens, gardant un rythme soutenu, me faisant arriver à grand pas vers la jouissance. Je voulu le tirer en arrière pour lui signaler mais il recueillit tout mon sperme dans sa bouche, qu'il avala goulument et lécha ce qui restait sur mon membre.

Une fois fait il vint prendre ma bouche pour un baiser langoureux.

Il me présenta trois doights pour que je les lubrifie, je refusais et lui dit :

« Je te veut toi tout de suite.

- Mais tu vas avoir mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, viens. »

Il mit un peu de lubrifiants sur son sexe et me pénétra tout doucement. Dans un coup de bassin je m'empalais sur son sexe le faisant gémir de plaisir, je commençais à faire des mouvements de vas et viens. Il bloqua mon bassin, sortit de mon antre, me retourna et s'empala d'un coup sec, me faisant pousser un cri de pur jouissance. Il commença tout de suite par des vas et viens rapides et bestiaux.

Dans un vas et viens il frappa ma prostate de plein fouet, me faisant pousser un cri plus aigu que les autres. Il s'appliqua ensuite à frapper à chaque vas et viens cette zone si sensible en moi, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Je n'étais plus que plaisir et gémissements.

Dans un coup de rein plus fort que les autres je jouis, en un long jet sur les draps noirs de sasuke.

En sentant les parois de mon antre se resserrer autour de son membre, il jouit puissamment en moi. Complètement exténué, je m'écroulais sur le lit, et sasuke sur moi. Il se décala et me pris dans ses bras, une foi redescendu de là où il m'avait envoyé je me blottis dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et me chuchota :

« Moi aussi je t'aime na-chan »

Sur le coup je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes larmes de couler, affolant sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a naru t'es pas content ?

- Si mais j'ais l'impression d'être dans un rêve et j'ai peur de me réveiller.

- Non ce n'est pas un rêve c'est la réalité et je t'aime de tout mon cœur na-chan, et je te le répéterais tout les jours.

- Sasu …

-Aller dort il est tard et tu es épuisé.

- Bonne nuit sasu.

- Bonne nuit tenshi »

Je m'endormis heureux, dans les bras de mon amour, comblé comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Le lendemain :

« -Tenshi réveille toi il faut qu'on annonce à nii-san et Deidara que l'on est finalement ensemble.

- Mmmm …sasu… 5 minutes.

- Il est déjà 13h et il faut aussi que je te présente au conseil des vampires. »

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Oui j'avais dit que je le posterais hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps -_-''**

**Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^_^ il reste encore 3 chapitres et kitsune sera fini …**

**J'espère que les chapitres continuerons à vous plaire jusqu'ici ^^**

**Bisouille a tous **

**Bubule (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**AngeNostalgique**** : **et bien je suis ravis que l'on soit heureuse de ce retrouver ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus ^^ pour moi répondre a mes lecteurs c'est naturelle, cela montre que je suis reconnaissante qu'il me suive et laisse des reviews a chaque chapitre ^^

**elodiedalton**** : **oui comme on dit qui ce ressemble s'assemble, je pense qu'il ce sont bien trouver ^^ sa y est tu sais ce qui c'est passé dans ce lit XD alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

**ContreInverse**** :** merci pour le compliment ^^ pour les fautes, elle l'a corriger en vitesse pour que je puisse le poster, donc il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, et puis il faut ce dire que si je postait sans correction sa serais encore pire …

**Serrana**** : **oui j'aime bien le caractère que j'ai donner a itachi , je n'aime pas trop le itachi froid et hautain , je préfère un itachi un peu foufou et complètement gaga de son petit frère XD je venais d'en manger quand j'ai écris le chapitre et vue que je savais pas quoi mettre comme plat , bas voila XD oui naru est très naïf mais sa le rend mignon ^^ et la qu'est ce que tu en pense de sasuke ?

**Tsuh**** :** oui Itachi est très foufou mais je l'aime bien comme ça ^^ franchement si je voyais naru en kitsune ce balader dans la rue je pense que j'aurais la même réaction ^^

**Moi :** et non ce n'est pas noël, malheureusement … naru sortant du bain …sa me hantes cette image je n'arrive pas a me l'enlever de la tête, enfin c'est mieux d'être pervers plutôt que coincer, enfin a mon avis XD Sinon sa te vas ce que j'ai fait de leur nuit en amoureux ? XD en tout cas ta reviews ma fait plaisir , j'aime quand les gens ce lâche pour donner leurs avis ^^

Merci aussi **a ****Kira Potter Malfoy** , **mianon**, **darkmoonlady**, **Celestin44**pour leur review ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 17:

* * *

><p>« Il est déjà 13h et il faut aussi que je te présente au conseil des vampires.<p>

- Le conseil des vampires ?

- c'est une assemblée de vampires assez vieux ou à la tête d'un clan immense, si je ne te présente pas et qu'ils se rendent compte que nous sortons ensemble tu peut avoir des problèmes.

- O.O

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

- On sort ensemble …

- Bah oui, tu croyais quoi ? Que je couchais et je disais je t'aime à n'importe qui ?

- Non bien sûr mais ça m'a fait tout drôle de te l'entendre dire.

- Tu vas prendre ta douche ? Je t'attends.

- Okay ! »

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, immense, et me glissa dans la douche, même si le bain me faisais atrocement envi, je laissais l'eau détendre mes muscles et repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé hier. Je pensais donner mon corps pour assouvir ses pulsions mais en fin de compte il me donnait son corps et son cœur, je n'y croyais pas, moi l'enfant, dit maudit, j'allais enfin connaitre l'amour et le bonheur tout les jours, moi qui étais presque sur de finir tout seul toute ma vie, même si Sasuke se lasse de moi au moins une partie de ma vie aura été merveilleuse. Je me lave rapidement et sors de la douche, j'entreouvre la porte et demande :

« Sasuke, tu pourrais me prêter des vêtements s'il te plais ?

- Oui bien sur, je t'apporte ça. »

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain, Sasuke revenait avec un jean et un T-shirt

« Heu Sasuke, ça va être beaucoup trop grand pour moi ça.

- tu es sur ?

- J'en suis sur, je vais même nager dans le boxer.

- On fait comment ? Tu prends les habits que mon frère t'a acheté ?

- Je n'ais pas le choix, même si je les trouve beaucoup trop voyants.

- Je crois qu'il y a une tenue qui n'est pas trop exubérante. »

Sasuke alla chercher dans les sacs de vêtement que nous avions ramené de la veille, et revins avec un boxer blanc, un short noir, de grandes chaussettes blanches, un T-shirt à manches courtes noir et un blazer blanc.

« - Tiens met ça.

- Tu … tu peut te retourner que je m'habille, s'il te plais …

- Ca ne serais pas la première fois que je te verrais nu.

- Oui mais ça me gène …

- D'accord je t'attends dans le couloir. »

Il posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis sortit de la pièce, je me dépêchais d'enfiler tout les vêtements, d'enfiler les chaussures que j'avais le jour précédent et de rejoindre Sasuke, qui était appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte de la chambre.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous emmena vers la cuisine. Quand nous somme arrivés, je vis Deidara en trin de préparer des crêpes et Itachi en train de plonger son doigt dans la confiture, avant de le lécher. Quand Deidara s'en rendis compte il le frappa avec la louche, et je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui les alerta de notre présence.

Quand deidara vis, que nos main, à Sasuke et moi étaient liées, il me sauta au cou et me dis:

« Naru je suis tellement content que vous sortiez ensemble, je suis super heureux que tu sois mon beau frère. Ca faisait deux jour qu'Itachi, est super heureux et qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter, « Sasuke a trouvé son âme sœur, il faut absolument que je le rencontre ».

-Âme sœur ?

- Alors c'était une excuse bidon, le coup de Deidara et moi on s'est disputé donc je vais voir ce que fais mon petit frère adoré !

- Non monsieur ce n'est pas une excuse bidon mais une excuse à la Itachi. Et oui Naru, tu es l'âme sœur de mon frère, donc tu es devenue la seul personne qui puisse lui fournir le sang dont il a besoin. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

- N…non.

- Itachi tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer ! On est à peine ensemble que tu lui fais peur ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, maintenant il va se sentir obligé de rester avec moi !

- Mais je n'y peux rien si monsieur, ne dit pas tout à son chère et tendre.

- Je comptais lui dire, mais pas dès le début ! Maintenant il va avoir peur, et me larguer tout ça à cause de toi !

- Mais Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord qu'il va te larguer ? Hein dit le moi ?

- STOP ! »

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut et me regarda, je repris:

« Sasuke je ne vais pas te quitter, je …nous les kitsunes ne pouvons tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois dans notre vie, et nous aimons cette personne jusqu'a la mort, tu m'es vital ,si il ne c'était pas passez tout ça , j'aurais eu surement trop peur de faire le premier pas et de t'avouer mes sentiments et je serais resté tout seul toute ma vie, toi aussi tu es mon âme sœur, et cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de te donner mon sang , au contraire ,j'était même près a venir te donner mon sang autant de fois que tu le voulais , si ça me permettais de te voir de temps en temps.

- Naru… »

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa d'un baiser, amoureux, tendre mais, aussi, plein de gratitude. Il me remerciait de partager ses sentiments, et de ne pas le rejeter après avoir appris tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer et nous nous mîmes à table le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'avait préparé deidara était délicieux et je mangeais ce petit déjeuner avec envie.

« Pour une fois que tu ne mange pas des ramens au petit déjeuner.

- Mais heuuu… c'est très bon les ramens.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussis à rester mince en engloutissant toute cette nourritures.

-…

- Je viens de remarque un truc !

- Ah bon quoi dei-chou ?

- Les Uchiwa sont attirés par les garçons blonds aux yeux bleus !

- c'est vrai que … Sasuke tu n'es qu'un sale copieur !

- Quoi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien si Naru m'était destiné !

- Mouai… remarque on pourrait croire que vous êtes frères.

- ce n'est pas possible.

- Ah bon pourquoi Naru ?

- J'était le premier enfant de mes parents et il sont morts à peine deux semaines après ma naissance.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne les connaissais même pas.

-… Bon vous êtes prêts, il faut aller voir le conseil de vieux et je-me-la-pète-grave.

- Hn »

Sasuke et Itachi partirent préparer la voiture et Deidara se rapprocha de moi.

« N'angoisse pas comme ça, ils font un peu peur au début mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient votre relation.

-hmm… Comment tu as fait pour savoir que j'étais aussi angoissé ?

- Je suis un animal je les ais ressentis.

- Ah bon ? Tu es une chimère ?

- Oui, un lynx plus précisément. Tu es de qu'elle espèce toi au faite, parce que ta queue et tes oreilles sont trop mignonnes mais je n'ai pas réussis à deviner ce que tu étais.

- Oh… moi je suis un kitsune, un esprit renard si tu préfère.

- Ce ne sont pas des femmes normalement ?

- Si, c'est pour ça que je suis attirer par les garçons et que mon âme sœur aurait forcement été un homme.

- Oh d'accord, dans ma famille on nous disait que si on voyait une femme vraiment très belle avec des oreilles et une queue de renard, respirant l'amour et la générosité, c'est que c'était une kitsune, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il disait ça, tu es vraiment mignon et ton aura est la même que ce que l'on m'a décrite.

- Je… o/o

- Ne rougis pas, ces ce que tu es.

- Les garçons vous venez ou vous continuez à papoter ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu préfères quoi toi naru ?

- Il vaut mieux les rejoindre. »

Je m'assis a côté de Sasuke, à l'arrière. Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les bras tout le long du trajet, cela me détendis. Une fois arriver, itachi nous emmena dans une grande pièce ou se trouvait une dizaine de personnes, Sasuke se présentât, leur annonça que j'étais son petit ami et son âme sœur, je me présentais à mon tour, indiquant mon rang dans la hiérarchie, puis un homme, paraissant le plus influant du groupe demanda:

« - Itachi, la personne qui est ton âme sœur est un homme ou une femme je ne me souviens plus de ce que tu nous avais dit »

Il regarda Deidara soupçonneux, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Itachi

« C'est un homme.

- Bien, je déclare, sous l'ordre, du conseil et de moi-même, que nous refusons la poursuite de la relation établie entre Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Je suis encore en retard mais bon je pense que vous êtes habituer maintenant ^^**

**Passons a autre chose , je tien a rappeler qui est interdit de tuer l'auteur e, ou de lui balancer toute sorte de truc , et puis sa ne servirais a rien , je suppose que la plupart des personne n'on pas trop apprécier ce chapitre , enfin je pense que c'est la fin qui gâche tout XD**

**Mais bon j'espère que vous aurez quand même ^^**

**Petite chose qui ne sert n'a rien mais j'ai envie donc …, mercredi j'ai enfin 15 ans ! … Et oui je n'ai pas 18 ans et pourtant j'écris des trucs pareil, franchement ou vas la jeunesse XD Voila c'était mon petit moment ou je racontais ma vie, sa n'intéresse surement personne mais j'avais envi alors bon …**

**Voila voila j'ai fini de vous embêter avec mon blabla**

**Je vous a samedi, enfin j'essaierais XD**

**Bisouille a tous**

**bubule (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**AngeNostalgique** et bien alors déçus pas déçus ? u veux m'étriper, tu eux pas m'étriper ? je sais je suis méchante avec naruto et sasuke mais bon j'avais envie, et je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux … bon je vais arrêter avec mes bêtise, tu vas finir par croire que je suis une vrais folle …enfin c'est peut être déjà le cas …. Bref revenons au fic j'ai adoré écrire le passage ou il ce dise je t'aime et tout avant aussi, enfin on ce demande pas pourquoi XD en tout cas je suis contente que ce la te plaise toujours autans ^^ tu es une lectrice très assidus ^^

**Moi :** toi aussi tu trouve ^^ j'aurais trop aimer être a la place de naru *p*…ok j'arrête , oui un petit sasu/naru courant partout sa serais trop mignon , et oui plus que 2 chapitre maintenant , enfin si j'ai le courage peut être qu'un épilogue arrivera mais c'est pas sur vu mon âme de shikamaru …

**Tsuh**** :** oui celons naru c'était la seul chose qui clochais , moi franchement je trouve pas , j'aurais été a sa place sa n'aurais vraiment pas été un problème XD avoir un Bisho dans son lit *o* oui je suis Sadique dans mes fin , mais ce n'est pas a moi qu'il faut ce plaindre , c'est aux fanficeuse sadique donc j'ai lue les fic ( sa veux dire quelque chose ce que je viens de marquer ?) et qui avait des fin très très sadique a chaque chapitre , donc sa a déteint sur moi XD

**Serrana**** :** je suis contente que tu ai apprécier ce chapitre ^^ et oui c'est du naruto tout cracher , ce sacrifier pour l'homme de sa vie et faire sa déclaration a un moment pareil , je comprend que Sasuke ne puisse pas ce retenir XD Mon dieu mais tu es une vrai perverse ! ( il ne faut pas dire que c'était une idée lors de l'écriture XD) et non il ne sont pas tomber sous le charme de notre naru , il sont trop vieux ça doit être pour ça ^^

Merci également a** Kira Potter Malfoy** , **darkmoonlady** , **elodiedalton** , **mianon**, **orihime** pour leur reviews ^^


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

* * *

><p>« Je déclare, sous l'ordre du conseil et de moi-même, que nous refusons la poursuite de la relation établie entre Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki »<p>

A l'entente de cette réponse, je ne put me retenir et mes jambes fléchir, je repliais mes jambes contre mon torse, enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux et laissa libre cour à mes larmes. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur, ces personnes vienne de me le rappeler, j'aurais tellement aimé vivre avec Sasuke, vieillir ensemble et mourir ensemble … Mais tous les rêves que j'avais à propos de nous on été anéantis par une seule phrase. Sasuke allait suivre les ordres donnés par le conseil et m'abandonner.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par la taille et me soulever, je me retournais et vis deidara, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, je me jetais dans ses bras et mes larmes redoublèrent.

« Sors le Deidara

-Bien, je vous attends, Sasuke et toi, dans la voiture, je vais essayer de consoler naru »

POV Sasuke :

Naru viens de s'écrouler a côté de moi, je l'entends sangloter, mais je suis tellement en colère, que j'ais peur de lui faire du mal sur le coup de la rage, Deidara viens le relever et il se jette dans ses bras, Itachi leur demande de sortir. Une fois seul, je laisse exploser ma rage, et toute les vitres Se brisent à cause des pouvoirs que je viens de demandais, en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ma voie pour ne pas leur hurler dessus.

« Pourquoi vous désapprouvez ma relation avec Naruto ?

- C'est un homme.

- C'est tout ! Vous refusez que je vive avec mon âme sœur juste parce que c'est un homme ?

- Il ne peut pas perpétuer la ligner Uchiwa, donc nous refusons que tu ais une relation avec cet homme !

- Mais c'est mon âme sœur, seul son sang peut me nourrir !

- Et bien nous lui demanderons de venir te donner son sang tout les mois comme quand on te faisait parvenir une bouteille de sang a l'école !

- Quoi ! Mais je ne veux pas ! Je préfère mourir, plutôt que de le voir seulement pour me permettre de boire son sang, et puis pourquoi avez-vous accepté qu'Itachi vive avec son âme sœur qui est un homme lui aussi, alors que moi vous refusez catégoriquement !

- Quand Itachi nous a présenté son compagnon, il l'avait déjà marqué, nous ne pouvions absolument rien faire.

- Je vois. »

Je me retournais et commenças à partir quand j'entendis:

« Sasuke Uchiwa, si tu marque cette personne le clan Uchiwa sera renié du monde des vampires et nous vous signalerons au clan des chasseurs comme personne nuisible au bon fonctionnement de l'entente entre créature fantastique et les humains ! »

J'ouvris les grandes portes et me dirigeas vers la voiture, Itachi à ma suite, quand j'arrivais, je vis Naruto, dans les bras de Deidara, endormis, des sillons de larmes encore présents sur ses joues. Je le pris dans mes bras et Deidara monta a l'avant à côté d'Itachi, je caressais ses cheveux tout le long du trajet, et une fois arrivé, je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenas vers notre chambre. J'entendis Deidara demander

« Ca va aller pour Sasuke ?

- Je crois qu'il veut le marquer, quand il a su que c'était le seul moyen de vivre avec lui…

- Ah… j'espère que Naruto acceptera, nous on s'était caché pendant un an avant que tu me le demande et que tu me présente au conseil.

- Hum, moi aussi j'espère qu'il acceptera.

Je l'allongeais sur le lit, m'allongea à ses côtés et le repris dans mes bras, je continuais à caresser ses cheveux en attendant son réveil

POV naruto :

Je me réveillais petit à petit, les paupières lourdes du aux nombreuses larmes que j'ai versé, je me rendis compte que Sasuke m'avais ramené dans sa chambre et que c'était lui et non Deidara qui me tenais dans ses bras.

« Tu es réveillé,

- Oui, je dors depuis combien de temps ?

- Tu t'es endormis dans les bras de deidara, dans la voiture, je t'ais ramené et ça fait une heure que tu dors ici.

- D'accord, je vais y aller je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes par ma faute … »

Je m'assis et je commençais à descendre du lit quand il me prit par la taille et me serra contre son torse, son visage dans mon cou

« Naruto, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je te l'ais déjà dit, tu es mon âme sœur je ne pourrais aimer que toi, tu m'es vital, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Moi aussi naru je t'aime, est-ce-que tu voudrais passer le restant de ta vie avec moi ?

- Je … J'aimerais, mais on ne peut pas, le conseil ne veut pas, et tu vas avoir des problèmes si je reste avec toi. »

Je le repoussais pour pouvoir partir, mais il me retint et dit

« Il ya une solution pour que le conseil accepte notre relation, le marquage, mais je dois t'avertir, si je te marque, tu seras complètement dépendant de moi et moi de toi, on ne pourra pas rester plus de quelques jours éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je saurais si tu te fais agresser, ou si tu me trompe et tu le ressentiras s'il m'arrive la même chose, mais surtout je pourrais savoir tout ce que tu ressens et moi aussi, tu ne pourras rien me cacher car je le ressentirais.

Très peu de couple le font …

- Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire si cela me permet d'être avec toi toute ma vie, je le fais volontiers, je me donne a toi corps et âme. »

Après ça il m'allongea sur le lit, se positionna au dessus de moi et glissa sa bouche dans mon cou, je sentis sa langue lécher un endroit de mon cou avant de sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer en moi, il but quelque gorgés de mon sang, avant de se retirer et de mordre son poignet, il me le présentât et me fit boire quelque gorgés de son sang. Il enleva mon T-shirt et m'embrassa à l' endroit où se trouvais mon cœur, il y eu un tressautement puis je sentis une douce chaleur, juste là ou il venait de m'embrasser. Il me demanda de faire de même pour lui et quand je me retirais, après avoir embrassé son cœur, une marque apparue, j'étais émerveillé, elle était si belle, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une nouvelle fois mes lèvres dessus.

Sasuke prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa d'un doux baiser. Puis chuchota

« C'est presque fini, il faut officialiser notre union maintenant j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de le faire maintenant …

- Non j'en ais envi aussi, fait moi l'amour Sasuke »

Il me ré-embrassa mais plus sensuellement cette fois, il me mordilla la lèvre inferieure et je le laissais passer entrer mes lèvres, s'ensuivis un ballet langoureux, doux et amoureux au début mais où transparaissais de plus en plus le désir de ne faire plus qu' descendis, dans mon cou, léchas l'endroit où il m'avais mordus , mais où il n'y avais plus aucune trace et m'apposa un magnifique suçon , il descendit pour s'arrêter à ma clavicule qu'il couvris de baiser avant de descendre , d'un coup malmener ces petit bout de chair rose. Il le prit en bouche tout en titillant l'autre de ses doigts. Je n'étais plus que plaisir et gémissements, je ne comprenais pas comment, rien que des les lécher, pouvais m'apporter autant de sensation. Il mordilla celui qu'il avait en bouche me faisant gémir plus fort, puis descendis vers le mini short que je portais qui fut enlevé , avec mon boxer, d'un seul et même mouvement. Mes joues se teintèrent de rouge quand je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement nu, sous lui, alors qu'il avait encore son pantalon. Je me dépêchais de lui enlever et colla mon corps au sien nous faisant gémir à l'unisson, il ondulat son bassin contre le mien, créant une friction entre nos deux sexe, puis dans un gémissement plus rauque , il descendis et pris , d'un coup mon membre en bouche , en y apposant un rythme rapide et soutenue.

« Ah… Sasuke…plus …plus…

- Hum ?

- Fait…fait… moi jouiiiir…ah ! »

Il accéléra ses mouvements jouant de sa langue sur mon gland et mordillant la peau sensible de mon membre tendu de désir, quelques vas et viens après je jouis dans sa bouche, il avala le tout et vins lécher le reste se trouvant sur mon membre. Il me tendit trois doigt pour que je les lubrifient mais je les repoussaient et lui dit.

« Je te veut toi, maintenant.

- Mais tu vas avoir mal …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je me retournais, lui présentant mon antre et il s'y enfonça d'un cou sec. Malgré moi je ne put empêcher un cri de douleur sortir de ma gorge.

« Naru ça va ? Je t'avais dit que si je ne te préparais pas tu allais avoir mal …

- C'est bon la douleur est passée, bouge ! »

Il commença de long et lent va et viens, jusqu'a toucher ce point si sensible en moi.

« Ah …oui ! La ! Plus…plus... »

Il accéléra ses va et viens et ils devinrent plus rapides, plus bestiaux, frappant ma prostate à chaque coup de butoir. Quand il sentit que ma fin était proche, il accéléra ses va et viens et nous jouîmes ensemble, moi sur le lit et lui en moi. Je m'écroulais sur le lit, lui se retira et me pris dans ses bras.

Quand j'eus repris ma respiration je demandais

« Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que nous soyons ensemble ?

-Parce que tu es un garçon et donc que tu ne pourras pas enfanter pour perpétuer la ligner Uchiwa.

- Sasuke …il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ais pas dit …

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Je… et bien … je peux avoir des enfants, un mage m'a pausé un sceau sur le ventre et si on le fait marcher, je peux avoir des enfants comme tous les kitsune …

- C'est vrai ! Mais c'est fantastique, imagine plein de minis narutos à courir partout, se serais trop mignon !

- Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ?

- Non, je suis encore plus heureux que tu sois mon âme sœur ! Je t'aime naru

- moi aussi sasu »

Il m'embrassa d'un chaste baiser puis je m'endormis heureux dans ses bras.

POV sasu :

Je me levais, naru était toujours endormis, je descendis à la cuisine pour lui ramener son petit déjeuner au lit quand je vis itachi assis au bar, devant son café, je le saluais et il me demanda

« Tu l'as marqué ?

- Oui

- Il va falloir le dire au conseil maintenant, et faire attention au chasseur quand on sortira

- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais quelque chose qui les forcera, marquage ou non, à accepter notre relation à moi et Naruto … »

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Vous avez vue je ne suis pas en retard, ce n'est pas magnifique ça ? Nan … bon passons à autre chose …**

**Je voulais vous dire que ce n'était pas bien vous avez tous devinez pourquoi le conseil ne voulais pas que Sasuke reste avec Naruto, c'est plus drôle il y avait plus de suspense … bon j'espère que même si vous avez tous devinez vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Et j'espère ne pas être trop prévisible dans mes chapitres … sa serais embêtant …**

**Donc voila l'avant dernier chapitre de kitsune, la fin est proche, je suis émus rien que d'y penser … bon je suppose que tout le monde vas devinez la fin mais tan pis, ce n'est pas grave XD**

**Je voulais également remercier toute les personne qui m'on souhaiter mon anniversaire ^^ sa a fait beaucoup cette année mais c'est toujours un plaisir qu'on me le souhaite ^^**

**Voila bisouille a tous et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ^^**

**Bubule (^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**Tsuh** : oui j'avais envie d'être sadique une dernière fois, je voulais pas que ce chapitre ce finisse bien XD merci pour le compliment, c'est pour garder mes lecteur avec une fin pareil ils ne peuvent pas me lâcher faut qu'il reste pour savoir la suite XD c'est comme l'histoire des mille et une nuit avec sherazade ^^ oui le début du chapitre fais penser que tout vas bien ce passer tout est beau tout est rose , et puis bam je sors la bombe XD oui j'ai remarquer que tu a fait une fixation sur la fin j'espère qu'elle ne t'auras pas trop torturer ^^

**AngeNostalgique :** et bien je suis ravie que au bout de 16 chapitres l'histoire te plais toujours autant, j'avais peur que les gens s'arrête de lire au bout d'un moment … oui effectivement c'est parce qu'ils veulent un héritier qu'il n'approuve pas la relations de sasuke et naruto, vous avez presque tous trouver ^^

**darkmoonlady** : juste comme ça pour savoir , et pour me rassurer aussi , est ce que en lisant le passage avec le conseil , enfin surtout la fin tu est devenue furax en vrais ou tu a mis toute ta colère dans ta reviews ? XD en tout cas ne t'inquiète pas le message est passé XD

**elodiedalton** : oui la jeunesse de nos jour du vrais n'importe quoi, et dire que moi une jeune fille pur et bien élever écris ce genre de chose … rassure toi je passe toujours entre les porte XD, donc effectivement je suis trop prévisible, je me disais aussi, il accepte c'est prévisible sa ce fini, il accepte pas c'est prévisible sa continue encore un peu … je suis trop prévisible …U.U

**Moi :** oui effectivement 15 sa ce faite et c'est ce que j'ai fait, et bien d'ailleurs, bon je ne vais pas te raconter mais c'était très yaoiser (sa ce dit ?) comme fête XD je pense que la plus part de mes lecteurs ne sont pas majeur, enfin je me trompe peut être … si effectivement c'est ça , ta théorie n'était pas tordue … d'ailleurs vous avez tous trouvé c'est pas du juste …

**Shiro neko** : je suis désoler que tu trouve mon histoire prévisible je ne pensais qu'elle l'était tout du long juste ce chapitre mais en même temps si le conseil avait accepté sa n'aurais pas été prévisible ? La fin vas un peu vite car quand je l'ai écris je me trouvais en manque de temps et d'inspirations, vue que au début elle devait faire moins de 10 chapitre et elle c'est allonger, j'ai eu plus de mal pour la fin. Tout est déjà écris je ne changerais rien .

Merci également a **Gayel, sylvercedre,** et** Mme Potter-Snape** pour leurs reviews ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

* * *

><p>« Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais quelque chose qui les forceras, marquage ou non à accepter notre relation à moi et Naruto …<p>

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Tu le sauras en même temps que le conseil. »

Je tournais le dos à mon frère et mis sur un plateau : tartine , beurre , confiture , Nutella , jus d'orange et plusieurs sortes de fruits , je me dirigeais vers notre chambre, à Naru et à moi, entrebâillais la porte et vis que Naru sortait tout doucement du sommeil où il était plongé, j'avançais jusqu'au lit , posa le plateau et embrassa mon bien aimé, il répondis au baiser et se lova dans mes bras.

« Naru lâche moi j'ais apporté le petit déjeuner.

- C'est vrai ? Tu as apporté des ramens ?

- Non.

- Sasu …

- C'est fini les ramens au petit déjeuner et ce sera une foi par jour et pas tous les jours.

- Mais sasu …

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- ze te n'aime plus et ze te boude très fort Na ! »

Il se retourna pour me montrer son dos, il tira la couverture sur sa tête faisant tomber le plateau par terre.

« Ah… tu les veux a quoi tes ramens ?

- Miso !

- Je vais nous faire livrer »

Après avoir commandé les ramens de mon ange, je lui amenais et le pris dans mes bras, il avala son bol en un rien de temps puis se serras plus contre moi.

« naru …

- Oui ?

- Tu vas tomber enceinte ?

- Non.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je suis obligé de t'expliquer maintenant ?

- Non on n'est pas pressé, par contre il va falloir que tu expliques ou que tu montres une preuve tangible au conseil.

- On y retourne déjà ?

- Oui, si on attend trop et qu'ils apprennent que je t'ais marqué tu pourrais avoir des problèmes, il vaut mieux aller les voir de nous-mêmes et de leurs dires également que par miracle tu peux avoir des enfants.

- D'accord, on y va quand ?

- En fin de matinée, dans deux, trois heures.

- Hum, tu peux rester comme ça ? Tu es confortable et puis j'aime bien être dans tes bras.

- Si tu veux mais pas trop longtemps sinon on n'aura pas le temps de se préparer.

- On prendra notre douche ensemble »

POV naruto :

Je me blottis un peu plus contre le torse de Sasuke et il me caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Nous restâmes là, à parler de tout et de rien, ou simplement en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre à nos côtés, nous prîmes notre douche ensemble puis nous rejoignîmes Deidara et Itachi dans la cuisine. Ils affichaient un incroyable sourire, signe qu'ils avaient été mis au courant, nous montâmes tous dans la voiture, qui pris la même direction que quelque heures plus tôt.

Une fois devant le conseil je me blottis contre Sasuke pour ne pas voir les regards de mépris qu'ils me lançaient et qui me rappelais tellement mon enfance. Sasuke pris la parole

« Je suis venue vous annoncer deux chose, je vous demande, de me donner votre parole, que après que la première chose soit annoncée, vous écouterez la deuxième.

- Tu as notre parole.

- Très bien. La première chose, est que je l'ais marqué, mon âme sœur, Naruto Uzumaki, ici présent.

-…

- La deuxième, est qu'il m'a annoncé hier soir, que grâce à un sceau apposé sur son ventre il pouvait enfanter.

- Qui est la personne qui te l'a mis ?

- Jiraya, aussi connu sous le nom d'ermite des crapeaux.

- Bien. »

La voix de Deidara s'éleva dans la salle du conseil:

« Vous acceptez l'union de Sasuke et Naruto ?

- Oui, il est de la basse élite, l'âme sœur d'un Uchiwa et va pouvoir apporter une descendance, je n'ais rien contre lui pour refuser leur union. Et moi-même je connais bien l'ermite Jiraya et sa femme Tsunade, connaissant sa puissance, je peux croire qu'il ai inventé un tel sceau. »

Le conseil sortit, et nous rejoignîmes la voiture, Sasuke me pris dans ses bras où j'éclatais en sanglots de bonheur.

« Alors c'était ça l'argument infaillible que tu n'as pas voulu me dire ce matin.

- Oui.

- Naru c'est super que tu puisses avoir des enfants, c'est magnifique, comme ça je serais tonton et puis plein de petits naruto et plein de petits sasuke courir dans la maison ça sera trop mignon !

- Deidara …

- En faite non plein de petits sasuke, ça serais vraiment chiant, vu le caractère pourri qu'il a, Naru fait que des petits naruto ça sera mieux.

- hihihih … »

**Quatre ans plus tard :**

Je me baladais, main dans la main avec mon époux, Sasuke et moi somme mariés depuis deux ans et notre amour avait toujours la même intensité, et grandissais de jour en jour.

Notre couple fut très bien accepté dans l'école, et vu que sasuke s'occupais de moi, gaara fit plus attention à sa vie sentimentale et trouva son âme sœur qui n'est autre que Neiji. Apparemment il s'était toujours senti attiré par lui mais trop occupé avec moi il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ils vivent ensemble depuis bientôt un an et leur amour n'a pas l'air de s'affaiblir. Hinata fait le tour du monde à la recherche du grand amour, elle nous envois de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Là je suis dans les bras de mon amour, assis sur un banc, dans un parc, regardant les enfants jouer, et rigoler.

« Naru …

- Hum ?

- Tu… tu ne voudrais pas avoir un enfant ?

-…

- Dis quelque chose.

- Tu veux un enfant … avec moi ?

- Bien sur, je t'aime, et j'ais envi qu'une autre petite personne vienne dans notre vie. »

Je me retourne et pose mes lèvres sur celle de Sasuke, je me détache et le regarde amoureusement.

« Moi aussi je veux un enfant de toi Sasu.

- On s'y met tous de suite ?

- Ici ?

- Mais nan, viens. »

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers notre nid d'amour.

A peine entrés l'on se dirigea vers la chambre, tout en m'embrassant langoureusement il me fit tomber sur le lit.

Il enleva mon T-shirt et embrassa ma clavicule et grignota la peau qui passais sous ses lèvres, me marquant comme sien plusieurs fois. Il descendit jusqu'à mon nombril et allait mordiller les bords du petit trou quand il s'arrêta, à la vue du sceau.

« Je l'avais jamais vu.

- Je ne le laissais pas sortir.

- Il est beau.

- O/O

- Il faut que je fasse quoi avec ?

- Il faut que tu mettes un peu de ton sang sur le sceau »

Il mordit son pouce et traça un cœur sur le sceau, son sang disparu et le sceau se mis à rougeoyer, je pris sa main et lécha la blessure qu'il avait au pouce, la faisant disparaitre.

« C'est bon ?

-…O/O…

- Il faut que je continue ? »

Je hochais la tête, les joues complètements rouges. Il m'embrassa, entrainant nos langues dans un ballet langoureux, où transparaissait tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait.

Il apposa un chaste baiser sur le sceau et, d'un coup, il enleva mon short et mon boxer et pris mon membre en bouche, il y appliqua de lent va et viens m'obligeant à le supplier pour qu'il accélère, au bout de plusieurs va et viens où il joua de sa langue et de ses dent pour faire monter le plaisir jusqu'au point de non retour. Je jouis puissamment dans sa bouche et il avala toute ma semence et lécha le reste sur mon membre, il remonta m'embrasser et me retourna pour que je me positionne à quatre pattes, les fesses tendues vers lui. Il m'embrassa tout le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à arrivé à mes deux globes de chairs qu'il prit entre les mains. J'attendais la sensation de ses doigts me préparant à sa venue, mais au lieu de ça je sentis quelque chose d'humide, me préparer tout en douceur, sa langue jouais avec mon anneau de chair, s'y enfonçant par moment. Un doigt vint titiller mon antre, en même temps que sa langue me lubrifiait. Il se leva et me regarda, je lui fis un signe de tête et il commença à pénétrer en moi doucement, frustrer par la lenteur qu'il mettait à entrer en moi contrairement à d'habitude, je m'empalais sur son sexe fièrement dressé, d'un coup de rein. Deux gémissements emplirent la pièce à cet acte, un aigu et l'autre plus rauque, chuchoté au creux de l'oreille. Il commença ses va et viens, lent et tendre au début, mais au fur et à mesure de mes gémissements, ses coups de rein se firent plus rapides, jusqu'à me pilonner bestialement, percutant ma prostate à chaque va et viens et me faisant pousser de purs cris de jouissance. Dans un ultime coup de rein nous jouîmes tout les deux, moi sur le lit et lui me remplissant de sa semence. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous vîmes le sceau devenir noir puis disparaitre.

« Ca a marché ?

- Oui je pense.

- Donc il faut attendre combien de temps maintenant ?

- 53 jours à peu près. »

Il m'embrassa doucement, embrassa mon ventre puis on se laissa tout les deux allers à la rencontre de Morphée, moi lové dans les bras de Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Cooucou tout le monde<strong>

**Sa y est kitsune est bel et bien fini ^^**

**Si j'ai le courage (ce qui n'est pas gagner) et que beaucoup de personne me le demande, je ferais peut être un épilogue ou je parlerais des enfants de sasuke et naruto, mais ce n'est pas sur ^^**

**Sinon j'espère que je n'ai pas trop trop bâclé la fin, et la rencontre avec le conseil, enfin dite le moi ^^**

**En tout cas je remercie tout mes lecteur de m'avoir suivis jusqu'ici et m'avoir donné leurs avis sur chaque chapitre, car quand j'ai décider de poster kitsune c'était vraiment histoire de, je ne pensais pas avoir autan de personne a me lire et a apprécier, j'ai vraiment douté avant de mettre cette fiction sur ce site, mais finalement je ne regrette pas vous êtes des lecteurs merveilleux et cela m'a fais énormément plaisir de lire vos reviews **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine (peut être) dans une autre de mes fiction ^^**

**Bisouille a tous **

**Bubule**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**Tsuh** : non c'est vrais elle n'était pas sadique mais je ne peux pas toute les faire sadique ^^oui c'est vrais il m'est arriver plusieurs fois ce genre de chose, ya quelqu'un qui meure tu veux aller voir le chapitre d'après mais il n'y a rien et il faut que tu attendes, c'est horrible. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, en tout cas moi j'ai aimé te retrouver a chaque nouveaux chapitre ^^

**AngeNostalgique**** :** et si la fin , il fallait bien qu'elle arrive a un moment ou un autre ^^j'espère que tu auras aimer ce dernier chapitre même si je pense qu'il était prévisible ^^ sinon j'ai une autre fiction en cours sur mon blog , que je mettrais ici , mais pas tout de suite car je préfère les mettre su f f .net quand j'ai fini de les écrire , sinon je posterais surement de temps en temps des OS que j'ai en réserve ^^ mais je peut te dire que la prochaine fiction ne sera pas fantastique ^^ sinon j'espère te retourner dans mes prochains écris , et qu'il te plairons autan que cette fiction ^^ ( on peut espérer XD)

**Moi :** oui ma fête d'anniversaire était assez drôle surtout que il y avait mes parent pas loin donc fallait ce la faire discret XD je pense que toute les personne qui lisent des fiction de raiting M sont des gros(se) pervers(e)XD "imagine plein de petit Naruto courir partout " Moi sa me rappelle Deidara XD sinon cette fois tu n'as pas trouver kitsune ne ce fini pas par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant » on n'est pas dans un compte de princesse ( quoi que ) XD moi les vacance c'est bientôt fini je vais reprendre les cours après demain U.U

**Mme Potter-Snape**** :** il faut bien qu'il y ai une fin, je me voyais pas continuer cette fic sur des chapitre et des chapitre surtout que au début j'avais prévus de faire 10 chapitre pas plus … et puis oui tu pourras la relire autan de fois que tu le souhaite, c'est gratuit et en libre service XD

**Mianon :** ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends avec la flemme et le manque de temps, on ne laisse pas forcément des reviews ^^ je crois que je suis la première atteinte XD je suis ravis qu'elle t'a plus jusque la et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce dernier chapitre ^^

Merci également à **darkmoonlady**** ,****orihime** de m'avoir suivis jusque la et de m'avoir laissée des reviews ^^


End file.
